Mirror Image
by boxpeople
Summary: Tired of living in the shadow of a hero he never asked to be, empty from the loss of loved ones deceased and lonely from being excluded and pitied by the friends he thought he knewHarry Potter only has one wish: to live a life with out fear or guilt, a li
1. The emptiness of my reflection

****

**Full summery:**

**Tired of living in the shadow of a hero he never asked to be, empty from the loss of loved ones deceased and lonely from being excluded and pitied by the friends he thought he knew-Harry Potter only has one wish: to live a life with out fear or guilt, a life filled with love and hope for a long and unpredictable future. Maybe the mirror in the deep layers of the dungeons can show Harry just what his reflection holds-and what it could have been? Perhaps a complex wish for normalcy can be granted by the simple façade of a mirror image? But how long can one gaze into a mirror before they realize that it's just another fading image, just another dream? ****(Main parings: HP/DM. Other parings: RW/HG, and probably more later on)**

**_A/N: Takes place in sixth year; the events of HBP are not part of this story. _**

**_Warnings: This is a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy romance story, if you do not like such a paring then I suggest not reading it. _**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I make money from this story, JKR is the rightful owner-but I'll play with them all I want. **_

**Mirror Image **

_**Chapter One:**_

_**The emptiness of my reflection **_

Another lonely night, another lonely walk through the all too familiar corridors of Hogwarts, his home.

A home without a family

Even though it was only two weeks into sixth year much had changed for Harry Potter, but that was hardly a surprise. However it was what had changed that shocked the Gryffindor.

Ron and Hermione had formed a duet in there adventurous trio and while Harry was happy for them he was once again back where he had started: alone.

There was once a time when his two best friends would wait for him in the common room in the morning and together they would walk down for breakfast, but that was no more. There was once a time when Hogsmeade trips involved all three of them, but now it was only two and Harry was not one of them. There was once a time where Ron, Hermione, and Harry would fit in together as one, but that too was no more.

There eyes where only for each other, there hearts held no more room and no more did Harry belong.

Then there was Sirius and that was a subject the Gryffindor strictly avoided-no matter what. And while it was old news to every body else, for Harry it was a new experience of loss every day. No more letters to and from Sirius, no more Christmas with Sirius-not that he had all that many with the man. Sirius was gone and that thought hit Harry like a tone of bricks every morning when he would wake with the vision of his death fresh in his mind and it would only lead Harry right where he started: alone.

All in all Harry just wanted to jump off the ledge of the Owlery and end it all. He was tired of only being seen as the-boy-who-lived, he was tired of the people whom he had once thought of as best friends, he was tired of Dumbledore, of Snape, of Voldemort, of Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, he was tired of Draco Malfoy…

Draco Malfoy

No, he was grateful for that Slytherin prince, despite his ignorance. Malfoy was the only student, no person Harry knew that didn't pity him or ignore him. Oh sure Draco Malfoy loathed him, but he was still there to yell at Harry, to notice Harry was alive even if the blond didn't like it. He was still there to fight with Harry and to make him feel something other then the numbing emptiness inside. No, Draco Malfoy was still there and for some odd reason beyond explanation that made life livable for the Gryffindor.

Draco Malfoy had not left him cold an alone.

And so here he was, walking the uninhabited halls of the dungeons, thinking about Malfoy and feeling utterly solitary. Maybe he was just losing his mind.

Putting a bock on his self-pitying thoughts and turning a few more corners Harry found himself face to face with the door leading to the Slytherin common room. 'Why do I always end up here?' the Gryffindor wondered silently.

This was where he found himself every night-with out meaning or thought. Normally the door to the Slytherin dorms would have been Harry's turning point, where at once he would head back to the Gryffindor tower. But tonight, something inside was nudging at him to keep going.

Even though his instincts in the past had always seemed to either get him in trouble or hurt someone he loved, Harry couldn't help but listen to the voice within him-the voice telling him that if he just kept walking….

Faster and faster, deeper and deeper Harry raced down the dungeons, his heart was pulsing so harshly against his chest that it could almost be considered painful, but this feeling-he had to find it, what ever it was.

Before Harry even had the chance to turn another corner the teen tripped gawkily over his socked feet, falling face first onto the jagged stone floor and losing his now broken glasses in the process.

He groaned in the dead stillness of the night, his nose and head where throbbing, the nudging urge he had been feeling only moments ago was now gone and he was practically blind with out his glasses-not to mention he was surrounded by the cold, murky gloom of the dungeons.

"Just fucking brilliant" Harry mumbled to himself as he began to crawl on the stone floor in desperate search of his glasses.

Sliding his hands against the stone tanned golden fingers suddenly coiled around an icy solid metal. The feeling was back, only it was flowing though the raven-haired boys body like liquid fire-coming straight from the object now tight in his grasp.

Even though he could hardly see, the article in question began to glow with an angelic light, it was both calming and fierce and its unearthly radiance felt like a dream-a dream so real and faultless that Harry would not bring himself to look away.

Gently, turning the item in his hand the boy let out a small gasp, "it's a mirror, but why don't I have a reflection?" the Gryffindor questioned. "It is almost as if it knows how empty I am inside…so empty that I don't even have a reflection."

As if on cue the glass of the metallic mirror began to shimmer and mold, causing the trance like Harry Potter to gaze at it in mechanical wonder. It began to show flashes of small images that the teen could vaguely make out as glitches from his past; soon the whole object was shaking in his tight hold and the light of its glow turning to rich and powerful silver.

The glow milked its way around the boy like a snake coiling its helpless pray, but Harry was too focused on the slideshow of his memories before him to notice. His body was filled with electric desire and contentment as he drew himself closer and closer to the elegant mirror. A wave of energy and illumination grasped onto the raven-haired boy, swirling about him like a storm and in one thundering flash Harry Potter and the mirror where gone, leaving only trade mark spectacles and the staling of time in their trail.

**_A/N: yeah I know it's short, but no worries the following chapters will be longer-just wanted to get this chapter out of the way. Also I'm still in search of a beta so my grammar and such I'm sure is fairly horrible, but please don't flame me for it. Thanks for reading and reviews would be lovely. _**


	2. A downward spiral

_**Chapter two:**_

_**A downward spiral **_

Groaning into the unfamiliar white sheets embracing him, Harry slowly craned his head to the side and briefly chanced opening his eyes-a mistake that caused his head to throb agonizingly due to the bright light radiating in the room.

After several long minutes the Gryffindor gradually opened his emerald orbs to the world and found him self lying in the infirmary. He sat up with a start as questions began racing through his mind, how did I get here? What happened last night? Did someone attack me? Before the teen could even begin to formulate answers the well-known voice of his headmaster interrupted his thoughts.

"Ah, Harry my boy I see your finally awake" the old man stated merrily, the ever glowing twinkle in his eyes resting on Harry as he sat down neatly in a chair beside his bed.

"How long have I been here, sir?" the raven-haired boy asked as he reached for his glasses on the side table to his right.

"Only since last night, no need to worry." Dumbledore smiled affectionately

Harry rolled his eyes, 'the old bastard won't even tell me what happened probably until we both have tea or some such rot' he thought bitterly.

"I…what happened? I don't remember anything"

"Ah, yes" the headmaster said, lifting his wand and conjuring two cups of tea, "have some tea Harry; it will help greatly for your headache" he added passing the filled cup to the Gryffindor.

Again Harry rolled his eyes and muttered, silently to himself about how predictable the barmy old man really was; regardless however he took the tea and waited as patiently as possible for his headmaster to provide him with at least a clue as to what happened.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy had found you unconscious on the dungeon floor a few corridors down from the Slytherin dorms just as he was finishing with his perfect duties. I dare say you gave the boy quite a shock and he brought you up here immediately. Other then that I am afraid I can't explain much else, it all seems a little bit foggy from there." Dumbledore elucidate, sipping quietly on his tea with a thoughtful expression gracing his aging features.

"Oh. I should probably see if I can still make it to potions before professor Snape gives me a months worth of detentions for being late-or worse skiving his classes" Harry said as he pulled himself free from the blankets, stretching his arms in the process.

The breaded man chuckled softly and stood up himself while vanishing the two tea cups, "no need to worry my boy, you will be just on time for breakfast at the rate your going. Good day, hope your feeling better" he said, Harry waving him a quick good-bye.

Pulling on his robes and gathering his book bag that had thankfully been brought down for him Harry hastily clasped his cloak on and strolled toward the door, but stopped instantly as the headmasters words suddenly rang like a church bell in his ears.

'_Mr. Malfoy had found you unconscious on the dungeon floor a few corridors down from the Slytherin dorms just as he was finishing with his perfect duties. I dare say you gave the boy quite a shock and he brought you up here immediately…' _

"Malfoy…shocked…about me. That man is as mad as hatter, more likely the git hexed me and then dumped my body at the door just to cover himself up-though I should thank him for the gesture because now I can think about my headache for the rest of the day instead of my life" Harry mumbled to him self as he began to walk down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast as he did most mornings; he looked temporarily at the Slytherin table and took a fleeting glance at Malfoy, then like always would turn away the moment the blond noticed him and then walk straight for the seat across from Ron and Hermione-the one facing the Slytherin table. He really did loath sitting with those two in the morning because that was when they acted most annoying, they where all over each other like a swarm of bees fighting for a flower-as if spending the night alone was to much to bare for them, Harry thought bitterly as he stalked toward the exultant couple.

With his head already pulsing in agony Harry cringed when he sat down in front of his two-supposedly-best friends and mumbled a short good morning and began buttering a pathetic looking piece of toast, it would get him through Hermione's bickering tell supper where he would then just poke at his food and move it in all sorts of directions on his plate to make it look like he ate something. He jumped slightly when he herd Ron speak to him.

"Mate what are you doing over here?" he asked through a mouthful of food.

Harry dropped his toast and stared wide eyed at Ron 'so its come to this at last has it, you both ignore me and now you're dumping your once best friend in front of the whole damn school.' As much as he had told himself in the past he didn't care, he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He stood abruptly and pulled himself together, he wouldn't allow them to break and embarrass him in front of the whole student body.

"Your right, I'm sorry for being in your way" Harry whispered bitterly, not willing to give anyone else who could be watching a show. He straightened his robes proudly, picked up his bag and left the Great Hall in one swift and easy motion; he didn't even take time to notice the looks of his friends or that of a certain blond Slytherin.

This day could not be getting any worse, Harry reflected hatefully to himself, 'fist I wake up in the hospital wing to find Dumbledore there telling me that Malfoy was bloody well worried about me, then I realize I have a splitting headache-probably because it was caused by Malfoy and now my best friends are try to dump in front of the whole school, oh yeah and not to mention its Monday morning and I have double potions…now all I need is Voldemort and his inferior sidekicks to come and kidnap me and my day will be set.'

As much as Harry would have loved nothing more then to just miss the whole days worth of classes he figured that would only make life more miserable, so with one last angry punch to the wall the Gryffindor stalked all the way to potions with his knuckles bleeding and his head pounding.

Harry was relieved to see that the door to his least favorite class was open; he quietly seated himself next to a Hufflepuff boy whose name he could not remember and pulled out his things as the class began to flow in. Harry was so worked up in his emotions while pretending to be fascinated by his parchment that he hardly noticed the odd looks people where sending him-however when a certain Draco Malfoy sauntered into the room it was to much for Harry not to look up.

Billowing robes and perfect elegant grace radiated the ashen-haired Slytherin, his pale and lavishing features reminded Harry of an angelic glow-which also made him have a strange sense of De-ja-vu. Though there was something different about Malfoy that just seemed so…

'He's looking at me…and…what….' Harry's thoughts where suddenly a blur as he could not even think straight let alone speak. Draco Malfoy, ice prince, junior death eater was stopped, shocked, slacked-jawed with the most hurt expression Harry had ever seen and he was staring right at the Gryffindor as if he where wearing an a dress and sitting on Voldemort's lap.

It seemed the boy was ready to say something when Severus Snape came stalking in the room in a heated fashion and slamming the door shut behind his wind storm of black robs-casing the blond to jump at sit right next to…

"Hermione" Harry all but choked as Malfoy assemble himself next to her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Mr. Potter you would do well to remember _not_ to shout across my class, ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting a professor" Snape snarled, leaving a still flabbergasted Harry Potter staring at Draco in bewilderment.

'My day just got a million times worse…I think I should start writing my will this class cause I don't think I can take much more of this-mind you I guess there is no point considering I don't have any one to give any to…maybe just Remus, and…'

"Mr. Potter as you are well aware I do not accept blundering idiots in my sixth year potions class. Now I asked you a question and I dare say if you do not answer it correctly you will no doubt have detention for a month." Snape was clearly gritting his words through his teeth; Harry could tell his anger was just aching to explode.

"Yes sir" the Gryffindor whispered as he stole another look at Malfoy only to find the boy staring wide eyed at Snape and not snickering at Harry.

"Good I am glad you seem to comprehend, now Mr. Potter could you please tell the class the main ingredient in Euphoria, which by the way is the potion you shall be starting on immediately after Mr. Potter gives us his answer."

'I know this, I know this, and the bastard had it written on the bored yesterday…fuck what it is….YES!'

"Sprig of peppermint, sir" Harry all but screamed in excitement at finally being able to answer a question, however the small sentiment of happiness drained completely when the potions master scowled and paired him with none other then Draco Malfoy.

The raven-haired boy was more then surprised to find Malfoy gathering his books and heading for Harry's table rather then making the Gryffindor come to him, but Harry was all to familiar with having the blond as a partner and as much as he liked when the boy made him think of there argument rather then his life-today he was not up for any of it.

Harry drew in a deep breath, he knew what was coming and he we would be damned if the blond got more then two words in, he was getting ready-and obviously for something that wasn't coming, because what he saw on Draco Malfoy's face was something he never knew the boy could mask: misery.

"Are you…"

Harry held up his hand to the stop the teen, he turned his gaze to Malfoy's silver orbs and spoke, "Look, Malfoy, I can only handle so much and today I am in no mood to listen to whatever it is you feel the need to argue with me about. As much as I know you have little respect for any one but yourself I am warning you to just leave. Me. the. Fuck. Alone. Understood? Tomorrow I'm sure I'll be in a good enough mood to deal with your shit."

Even though he and Malfoy had been rivals the past five Harry couldn't help but feel like a horrible heartless bastard-he had never seen the Slytherin cry before and he was sure that he was about to witness it. However before he could mutter an apology the blond stood abruptly, knocking back the chair in the process causing the whole class to pause and stare.

"Why…how could you say something so heartless…to me…Harry?" Draco stuttered as his flaming silver eyes began to glisten with water.

Had Harry not been so shaken he would have no doubt grabbed the blond before he could run out, slamming the potions door behind him. His head was spinning like wild fire and even though he knew-or at least thought it did-that Draco Malfoy loathed him Harry felt as if he had lost the only person who had kept him sane and feeling. He was going to fall and frankly he wasn't about to stop the darkness that was suddenly drowning his vision: he had just lost Draco Malfoy and for what ever reason it was killing him.

'He's going to ignore me just like every one else' it was all Harry could seem to think about before the howling voice of his professor stapled through his mind-bringing him back to the harsh reality that was his own.

"Potter, get. out. of. my. class. NOW!"

He did not need to be told twice, or even once for that matter. He seized his things as fast as possible and ran only to be pulled back by a one Hermione Granger.

"Harry what did you say to him?"

The Gryffindor couldn't even answer her; he didn't understand what was going on. He just pulled away from her grasp and continued to follow his feet, his walls of sanity where crashing down and every thing was slipping away. He was scarcely even aware when he dropped his bags and mounted his Fire Bolt, or when hot tears clouded his vision.

He flew like lightening, straight toward the sky-the heavens he so longed to see. If he was going to die he was going to do it right now, nothing to stop him-nothing to live for. In one quick and talented move Harry spun his broom around and came to a burning halt in the sky, the nose of his Fire Bolt pointed straight for the ground below.

As if seeing the Golden Snitch for the first time, the young Gryffindor seeker shoot toward the layers of grass and dirt below, moving with fast determination.

Faster he drove for the ground,

'if I just let the air take my I can see my mom and dad

Faster

'if I just let the air take me I can see Sirius'

Faster

'if I just let the air take me I can be free from…

"Draco?"

The blond was running toward the pitch, waving his wands-his mouth seeming to form words Harry couldn't make out, but it didn't matter now.

The ground was to close

The darkness.

**_A/N: Well there it is; second chapter. I don't really like it, but hopefully someone else does. Thanks for the reviews. _**


	3. Finding answers in our enemies

****

**_A/N: Thank-you everyone for the reviews, they are much appreciated. Also I'm sorry for leaving you all on the edge of your seat with the last chapter…so here you are chapter three. _**

**_fragonknight01: thank you for telling me that, still a little new at all this. _**

* * *

_**Chapter three:**_

_**Finding answers in our enemies**_

* * *

Voices

"Did they contact you Albus?"

"Yes, yes of course, they feel dreadful about not being able to make it"

"Albus, could you please do something about Mr. Malfoy, the others are having trouble restraining him-he insists on coming in at once"

"Might as well just let the boy in Poppy"

"But Mr. Potter is recovering and…oh fine, but only Mr. Malfoy and that's IT!"

People walking

"LET. ME. SEE. HIM. NOW!"

"If you will control yourself and desist at raising your voice young man then yes you may see…MR. MALFOY."

"Let go of my robes-"

Footsteps getting closer

"Harry?"

My name?

"Whrmi" slurred the raven-haired boy, his body folded onto the mattress comfortably.

"He's awake! Harry can you hear me? How are you feeling?" a boy to Harry's right spoke, his voice ringing with relief.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the Hospital wing yet again Mr. Potter, now shush so I can feed you a potion for your headache" the familiar, calming yet irritated sound of Madam Pomfrey stated.

Harry drowned the potion like a famished child, the vial taste molding into his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes to the bright room that was no doubt the Infirmary. He took a moment to admire his surroundings, taking note of the warm layer of creamy white bed coverings, large circular windows and the plain grey walls.

"Why am I here? What happened?" the Gryffindor questioned suddenly as he began patting around the bed for his specks "did something happen to my glasses?"

"No there right here" the same boy to Harry's right spoke, handing said glasses.

For a moment Harry was almost sure the lenses clasped in black frames where now rubbish because Draco Malfoy was seated worriedly in the chair next to his bed and if Malfoy wasn't enough both Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall where also looming over him-apparently something really bad must have happened, that or I really am blind, Harry contemplated. He turned his head to the left hoping against hope that Hermione and Ron would be right beside him to, his hope was diminished at once 'I guess they really don't want to have anything to do with me' the teen thought bitterly.

Emitting a groan in the back of his throat, he suddenly couldn't careless what had happened to him, and he voiced this before anyone could answer his question "Actually I don't really want to know what happened…I just want to be alone." 'Cause that's all I'll ever be is alone.'

"See he wants to be alone, what did I tell you the boy needs his rest. Now shoo." The mid-witch hissed, handing the dazed Gryffindor a pepper-up potion that reminded Harry of tasteless jelly.

"…but I want to stay with him" Draco pouted, the outside of his silver robs Harry noticed, a puffy pink.

"Mr. Malfoy for the last…"

"Its ok Madam Pomfrey, he can stay if he wants" Harry mumbled, briefly wondering why on earth Draco Malfoy wanted to stay with him other then to put an end to his life. Then again he was practically giving him an open invitation to do so, allowing the Slytherin to stay in the room with him, with out supervision.

'I'm surprised Dumbledore is even allowing him to come in a see me, then again the bastard trusts almost every one and the last thing on his mind is Draco Malfoy chocking me to death in my sleep. Well go right at her Malfoy, you can be Voldemort's Queen and I'll be the-boy-who-failed-the-wizarding world' the Gryffindor thought, letting out a choked laugh in the process.

In a matter of minutes the room was cleared of its occupants, except one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy. The blond snorted as the mid-witch gave him her most disapproving glare and shut the door to her office.

Harry shuffled his bevy awkwardly, back facing the blond and dumped the covers plainly over his mop of hair, 'maybe if I close my eyes and ignore the git he'll go away.'

"You've been here for almost a full week now, I…when I saw you hit the ground I thought…I thought you where dead-why didn't you stop?"

It took a moment for Draco's words to register in Harry's mind, but it did not take long for the memories of that Monday to sink in-the Monday he tired to drive himself and his Fire Bolt into the ground just as Malfoy was rushing toward him-to stop him.

Back still turned to the blond, he said harshly "I didn't know you even cared, but since your asking I was trying to crash into the ground in hopes that I might die a nice quick death-apparently I managed to even fail at that. Why are you here any way Malfoy? Don't you think your Slytherin cronies will be a bit pissed at you associating with the Gryffindor Golden boy?"

Draco's eyes flared with rage and unmistakable hurt, he could once again feel the burning sensation of hot tears welling up in his eyes. Standing up in a graceful, yet heated manner he glared down at the raven-haired boy as if he where nothing but filth.

"What the Hells is wrong with you Harry? You know it hasn't been Potter vs. Malfoy since first year. Ever since I found you lying in the dungeon corridors that night you've been a completely different person. I…Gods I don't even know what to say to you, every thing that comes out of your mouth that is directed to me is filled with such hatred and distain…"

Harry felt like a lost child at a fair, his mind was such a blunder of confusion-'either Malfoy has lost his bloody mind or I have been living in a nightmare the past sixteen years of my life' the Gryffindor mused.

Tired of not being able to see the other boys face, Harry turned around and sat up only to find a standing, angry and distressed Draco glaring daggers at him in the most "Malfoy-ish" way. He leaned against the head bored and heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look Malfoy..."

"My name is fucking DRACO!" the Slytherin hissed none too lightly. Closing his eyes and counting to ten slowly in his head, the blond slumped back into the wooden chair, opening his cold, steel orbs.

"I don't understand you, why after all these years do you want me to call you Draco? When have I ever been anything other then 'fucking Potter' to you?" Harry questioned, pulling away from Malfoy's seething glare.

"WHAT! Harry are you mad? Have you lost your memory or something? What have I done to make you think I hate you? Don't you remember anything-we haven't called each other by out last names since first year. I'm going to get Pomfrey."

The blond pulled himself up worriedly from his chair and turned to the mid-witches office.

"No!" Harry whispered harshly as he grabbed the blond by the side of his robes and accidentally pulled Draco right on top of him.

In a tangled mess of robes, creamy sheets, arms and legs Draco looked down to see him straddling a very embarrassed Gryffindor whose emerald eyes where glittering with innocence and his teeth biting absent mindedly on his bottom lip.

Silver and emerald orbs locked instantly and the world seemed to stop around them, there breathing was ragged as there trance like state sent shivers up both boys spines.

"You're so beautiful" Draco whispered softly, then mentally slapped himself. He pulled away from Harry all too quickly-moving away from the Gryffindor and heading straight for the door.

"I should go" the blond said, his face drawn in a mask of indifference.

Harry was sure that if is mind didn't stop spinning with questions and adrenalin he was going to pass out. There where just too many things happening at once, he and Draco Malfoy where friends? Good friends since some time around first year? He thinks I'm beautiful? Draco Malfoy was straddling me and all I could think about was what it would feel like if he kissed me? What in the name of Merlin is going on? Oh Gods I feel nauseous.

"Wait! Don't go…please" Harry said, his voice a simple plea. "Look, err…Draco, I don't know what's going on-the night I was in the dungeons, I remember everything before that, I remember running. I was looking for something important and then I feel, after that I just remember waking up here. I felt like I had just woken up from the longest nightmare of my life, but fuck…I don't know what's going on and its driving me mad. In my nightmare you hate me and now…"

Harry cut himself off, planting his head in his hands and letting out a choked sob. He felt warm fingers pry his hands away from his face and looked up to see those enchanting silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Pale arms pulled him close and the Gryffindor found himself in a position he never thought possible: His head was resting in the crook of the Slytherin's neck, embraced intimately together on a hospital bed. For the first time since the death of his God Father Harry finally felt content and needed.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a short time as Draco drew meaningless circles on Harry's back, he leaned closer to the Gryffindor's ear to whisper his thoughts "How about we convince Madam Pomfrey that you're all good and healed then we sneak out with your father's cloak down to the Shirking Shack and you can tell me everything there, Okay? If you want I can go get Hermione and Weasley"

Harry pulled his head up to look deep within the Slytherin's orbs, "How do you know about my fathers cloak? And since when did you start calling Hermione by her first name?"

"Honestly Harry, me and Hermione are friends, Weasley and I now that's a different story. Oh never mind, come on you go talk to Pomfrey and I'll meet you out side the Hospital wing in half an hour with…"

"No, I don't really want Ron and Hermione to be there" Harry whispered as he looked pointedly at his feet now touching the floor.

Draco croaked his to one side, regarding the Gryffindor as a small smile played upon his lips "Ok Harry, just you and me. I'll be back"

Harry watched Draco Malfoy leave in his ever graceful manner, 'I rather like this Draco' the Gryffindor mused, smiling to himself as he rose and walked happily to the mid-witches office.

* * *

They got to the Shack quite later then expected, it took both the Slytherin and Gryffindor to convince the nurse that Harry was perfectly fine and finally after agreeing to check in with her in the morning where they allowed leaving. Draco had spent most of the time telling Hermione and Ron that they where going for a "sleep over" as he put it, in the Shirking Shack and then had to race to the dungeon's to gather his things, the invisibility cloak which he explained to Harry was in his dorm because it was Draco's turn to sneak off to Gryffindor tower.

"So I sleep in the Slytherin common room sometimes…and you come to Gryffindor to sleep on our common room couch? I'm surprised either of us hasn't been murdered yet." Harry has said with a little shock.

Draco just chuckled and said "well most of the Slytherin's are fine having you there and they would never try anything any way considering me and you normally fall asleep on the couch in the midst of our homework. As for Gryffindor, they still aren't use to it after all these years."

And so now here they where, Draco sprawled along the right side of dusty bed and Harry sitting cross legged against the head bored in the Shirking Shack, both boys staring at each other intensely as the silence reigned on.

"I don't know why you're so nervous, we do this all the time" Draco spoke suddenly as he turned to lie on his back, his silver orbs glittering wildly.

Harry blushed a light shade of pink at the blond's words and looked away, staring at the tattered wall ahead, "I'm not nervous" he denied as he began biting on his bottom lip

A trade mark smirk graced the Slytherin's face, "Harry I know you better then Weasley and Hermione put together. When you get nervous you always nibble intensely on your bottom lip and pull at your sleeves, when you're embarrassed you blush a dark red that lights up your face and then you dart your eyes in all different directions…

You use to know me once too" Draco stated, though the last line brought his face into a hard and chilling emotionless mask.

Harry observed Draco, up close his mask wasn't so strong - he could see the hurt and disappointment deep in his eyes and the way his mouth arched into a hardly noticeable frown. "The Draco Malfoy I knew despised me, I think if he was given the choice to kill anyone in the school…you would have with out thought picked me. His face was always fixated with the Malfoy mask of indifference and you and I where school rivalries since our first day at Hogwarts. You would always try your hardest to hurt me or my friends, but the funny thing was I liked it; I almost looked forward to it. Wired I know, but you made me feel something other then numbing pain and you never ignored me or pitied me-it was nice.

I don't know if this is all a dream or if I've just woken up from a sixteen year long nightmare. I mean if me and you are good friends as you say, then I wonder what else is different. I just don't understand any of this and I have a feeling that what ever is happening has something to do with that night in the dungeon's…I just don't fucking remember it!"

"Harry if you don't calm down your going to make the house explode with your magic or something-then where would we hide out hmm?" Draco cooed softly, though he wasn't entirely happy-what Harry had just said about him was in its own way some what frightening.

"I think I might have the clue to help us figure this _thing _out." the blond said as he grabbed his book bag off the floor and began rummaging through it.

Harry watched the silver eyed boy uneasily, he didn't know if it was safe to trust him…but for some odd reason deep within the Gryffindor he knew he could. Every one seemed to be acting a little odd actually…almost as if there was nothing to worry about.

"Harry does this mean anything to you?" Draco asked, pulling the raven-haired boy away from his thoughts.

He gaped at what he saw, there in Draco's pastel hands was the glowing silver of an angelic mirror that he had come upon deep within the dungeon's…it was all coming back to him now.

Harry had felt the mirrors power draw him deeper into the corridor, he'd fallen to the ground only to pick up a hand mirror instead of his glasses. There had been light, light so flawless it seemed to rain down on him from the heavens. There was a slideshow of comforting moments in his life, mostly when he had been a baby-his mother cradling him in her arms. Then he was suddenly being sucked into the very façade of the mirror, trapped and spinning as image after image played around him-watching moments of his life silently through his fifteen year old eyes. The visions performed faster and faster until all at once Harry had been thrown from the mirror.

The same world, but a different image

And unlike before he had held no reflection, but now what he saw was him self. His reflection was more of a stilled muggle photo; he was suddenly knocked out of his trance by Draco's worried voice.

"Harry, there's something written on the back of this, do you want me to read it to you?"

The Gryffindor said nothing, only moved his tanned hand and fingers and warped them around the blonds pale vanilla ones-the ones coiled around the handle of the mirror. Draco raised an eye brow at the action as Harry smiled shyly.

"If I'm right you'll understand why in a minute, just read" Harry affirmed, nodding his head toward the object.

"_Mirror image, take away this empty reflection_

_Mirror image, show me timeless perfection_

_Mirror image, give me a chance at redemption_

_Mirror image, please no more deception_

_Reveal to me truth where I only see lies_

_Teach me to smile in replace of my cries_

_Fill my vacant heart with another's bonded love_

_Bring me what was taken from the havens above_

_Mirror image, interrupt the dials of time_

_Mirror image, allow me one last dream_

_Mirror image, draw your angelic line_

_Mirror image, wipe my stained essence clean_

_Oh Mirror Image, reflection of time._"

Draco didn't notice it before, but he sure as hell did now. Uncontrolled silver and pricing white light was spinning around both he and Harry like a wild storm. It was making Draco almost nauseous, but then he locked eyes with Harry and it all stopped in seconds. Then the blond felt like he was being pulled from his body, it was extremely agonizing and it seemed to take an eternity until both he and the Gryffindor, still hand in hand began to watch the time line of images play before there eyes. The images of Harry Potter's life.

So Draco watched from beginning to end, the images started the summer Harry had learned he was a wizard. Both boys observed year after year, summer after summer of Harry's life. It was heart wrenching and brutal for Draco as he survey death, murder, abuse, lies, jealousy and pity from those in Harry's life, even he himself had been one of these persons. The slideshow of images came and went like the seasons of the year, most of the time the Gryffindor would close his eyes, unable to look at his life with his own eyes. The last vision that transpired before there orbs was Harry racing down into the darkness of the dungeons.

In a painful flash, quicker then lightning, Harry and Draco were back in there chilled bodies, back in the Shirking Shack. Both boys clung to each other like a life line, there breathing was irregular just as there bevies shivered uncontrollably. Being away from ones body was a very nasty process indeed.

Pulling his wand from his back pocket, Harry cast a warming spell upon Draco and himself, along with the bed they now occupied. They curled underneath the old, tattered sheets, not even bothering with the pajamas the blond had brought. It was a mindless act as Harry pulled Draco up against his chest and wrapped his arms around him possessively, but the Slytherin didn't mind in the slightest. In a matter of minutes, both the Slytherin and the Gryffindor where in a deep, dreamless slumber as there bodies molded perfectly together, neither noticed the shattered hand mirror lying dull and numb on the cold, wooden floor.

* * *

"Harry…Harry wake up you dolt" Draco whispered loudly in the sleeping boy's ear.

"Mmm" was Harry's only response.

"Harry wake up, your lying on half my body and we have to get back to the castle before everyone wakes up" the blond said with out heat, if he where to be perfectly honest he could stay like this for the rest of his life, with Harry.

"Too comfortable. Don't want to move" mumbled the sleepy Gryffindor into Draco's neck.

The Slytherin gasped at the sensation and immediately pushed Harry off of him so hard the teen fell to the floor. It would not do any good having to explain to Harry why he had a hard on from his best friend lying on top of him.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" Harry grumbled, rubbing his head and riffling his already messy locks.

Draco just looked sheepish then smirked down at the raven-haired boy. He rose elegantly from the bed, went over to his bag to search for his wand and stopped mid-way when he herd Harry give out a sharp cry behind him and fall to his knees.

"Oh Gods…" the blond breathed as he too dropped to his knees, next to Harry where the broken pieces of the mirror lay.

"How am I going to get back? Every one is going to think I am dead…I don't want to leave every one to fend for themselves…Draco what…" Harry just shook his head from side to side, still staring in horror at the sight before him.

Draco wasn't watching the alarmed teen beside him, he was reading the poem that had some how transported them into the mirror-the one that showed him Harry's _other life_. And then it hit him…

"Harry this mirror…it interferes with time, it stops it." Draco stated in fascination.

A very distressed Harry looked up at the blond in confusion, "what do you mean?"

"Look at the poem on the back, one of the lines says 'Mirror Image, interrupt the dials of time.' That should mean, and I think it does-that the _life_ or the _world_ where you where before, time has somehow stopped there. I don't know for how long time will be on pause, but…" Draco just read the poem again; he was utterly enthralled by such an immaculate object.

"So you're saying that this mirror has for some reason stopped time…" Harry questioned

"I'm not entirely sure Harry, there is more to this poem then meets the eye…as well as with the mirror. I think we should talk to Hermione about this, there is bound to be a book on it and I'm sure if we had her help we could find it in a flash." Draco began pacing back and forth, silently contemplating there, or Harry's, whole predicament.

He stopped pacing and turned to look worriedly at Harry, "I don't think it's a good idea to tell anyone other then Hermione and Weasley about the mirror. We could all do loads of research on it if we work together and I imagine fixing it should be much simpler once we know what were dealing with."

The blond walked over to his bag, pulled out black and emerald silk boxers and brought it over to the broken pieces of the mirror and silently began putting them on top. He wrapped the shards up and placed it carefully back into his bad. He spelled his hair to perfection and his Slytherin robs, clearing out all show of creases.

After a moment of watching the blond, Harry stood and straightened his own school robs, "I agree, but Ron and Hermione just ignore me all the time…what?" Harry asked, the blond was staring at him as if his skin where green.

"The Weasley and Hermione _here_ don't ignore you just because they are dating…they are very good friends and they will understand and help you no matter what." Draco replied.

"Oh. Draco…what else is different _here_? Every one is going to think I'm as mad as a hatter if I keep getting baffled. I mean I said really hurtful things to you the other day because I didn't know what was going on…I still don't. Gods this is fucking confusing."

The blond didn't answer for a moment; he just stared at those emerald galaxies that where Harry's eyes. He picked up his book bag silently, and then graced the boy with an answer.

"Like I said, we will keep it between you, I, Hermione and Weasley. There are great similarities between _here_ and _there_" Draco pointed to his bag, indicating the mirror."However there is also a great many more differences, we will work this out, but for now just follow are lead. I'll give you a list of important things you will need to know and other things we can just play by ear."

Harry gazed long and hard into the Slytherin's glittering silver eyes, it was the first time that he had ever been able to truly see the faultless perfection that was Draco. He gave the blond a brilliant smile that reached his eyes and spoke barely above a whisper, "I already love how my life is _here_ so far, it's nice to have you look at me with out disgust or loathing, it's nice to finally meet the real Draco Malfoy."

The blond bowed his head sadly; he had been so disturbed by who he was there, his face a mask of cold indifference-just like his father. But Draco knew that mask, he could see through it so clearly-in so many ways the Draco he was here was same as the Draco there. Only he was free here and…

"You would be surprised how much the Draco Malfoy you know is just like the Draco Malfoy you see _here_. You want to know the only difference between us…I am free and he is not" the blond stated, still staring at the floor.

Harry crocked his head to one side and regarded the Slytherin thoughtfully, "what do you mean?"

This time Draco did look up to meet emerald eyes as he spoke softly to his best friend, "He has a bastard for a father ruling his life where as I have only a mother-both loving and perfect in every way. The Draco Malfoy _there_ has never loathed you and I guarantee you he never will, but to love you and to befriend you would mean his death. Why do you think he doesn't just ignore you? The only way _that_ Draco can be near to you is if he is vile-do you know what his eyes say every time he hurts you, sees you?"

Harry just shook his head as his emerald orbs filled with shame.

"He says 'I'm so sorry. You're my only second chance Harry, save me. Save me before I am to far gone.' Just look harder and you will see his pain" Draco whispered, he walked over to Harry who was shaking rather badly at the news of his formal rival.

Tears welled in his eyes, Harry didn't know if he was crying in joy or in sadness at hearing those words…maybe it were both. But he did know one thing-when he returned he was going to save Draco Malfoy if it was the last thing he did.

He whipped roughly at his eyes, smearing tears along his face as he finally looked up at Draco who grabbed him forcefully and pulled him into a warm hug. "Come on, lets go talk to Hermione and Weasley maybe we can skive classes and we can tell them everything that's going on" the blond said patiently.

Harry looked up at Draco, still in his arms and grinned brightly, "Okay" and with that both boys left the dusty Shack and made there way back to Hogwarts. It was early in the morning so they would no doubt catch Ron and Hermione before they left for breakfast or even woke up. Harry and Draco walked side by side the whole way back, fingers and shoulders brushing ever so often, making them both unable to suppress there blushing smiles.

* * *

_**A/N: Please let me know what you think, I'm not sure it all makes sense.**_

_**Also the poem 'Mirror Image' carved onto the back of the hand mirror was created by me.**_


	4. The confusion of my new perfection

**_A/N: Thank-you all for the reviews and a big time thanks to my new beta MapleSandwich (also known as Eva!). _**

_**Warnings: This chapter contains small hints of abuse. **_

* * *

_**Chapter four:**_

_**The confusion of my new perfection **_

It was a very new feeling for Harry as he watched Draco, Hermione and Ron all chat comfortably in each other's presence. He and Draco had gotten to the castle rather early in the morning. Thus, both had spent quite an amount of time discussing the mirror, Harry had spent more time watching the Slytherin then actually paying attention to the teen's thoughts on the whole ordeal; the way Draco would lean against the red and gold couch, or how he would mindlessly put his feet on the coffee table, made the blond seem perfectly at ease.

Ron and Hermione had been very understanding of the whole situation, though it did take some convincing from both Harry and Draco to prove that Harry had not lost his memory from the _accident_. Harry told the couple bits and pieces of his '_other life' _which had taken most of the morning. When Draco had showed Hermione the mirror, that had pretty much done it for the bushy haired girl. She had ran straight to the library with Harry, Ron and Draco on her heels.

So now here they where, back of the library, surrounded by mounds and mounds of books, while they all drowned in the written word.

It was getting fairly close to supper when Ron finally put down his book. "I'm bloody starving," the red head moaned.

Both Harry and Draco put down their books and voiced their agreement. They all turned to look at Hermione whom was still nose deep in a rather old brown leather book.

"Come on Herm, we haven't eaten anything all day. Why don't you take a break?" Ron suggested as he stood up with the other two boys.

Looking up from her book, Hermione sighed and lied it down gently onto the table. "Ok, but we're coming straight back here," she turned to Harry. " Harry I think you should get your cloak, there has bound to be more information in the restricted section, and without a note from a professor I won't be able to get in."

"Will do. Now let's go," Harry stated.

They made their way silently to the Great Hall as it was slowly began filling with students. Harry had been so caught up in his thoughts, that he hadn't even noticed when Draco sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table until the blond asked him to pass the mash.

Jumping slightly, Harry grabbed the mash and looked at Draco. "Do you always sit at the Gryffindor table?"

Dropping the spoon and placing the bowl heatedly onto the table the Slytherin turned to look at Harry. "If you're uncomfortable with me around, I can just go sit with the Slytherin's Harry." The hurt was far from evident in his tone.

"No its fine…it's just-"

"You're not use to it, yeah I know." Losing his appetite completely, Draco just stared mechanically down at his empty plate.

"I'm sorry Draco," Harry whispered.

"You can't help it, don't apologize. Things are different now, you don't know me and I don't know you," Draco said, still look intently at his plate.

"Well if you're not hungry, do you want to walk me to my dorm and we can get to know each other all over again?"

This time the blond did look up and his face brightened immediately, there was that perfectly innocent 'Harry' smile, reserved just for him, he thought. "Sounds like a lovely idea," Draco said standing up.

"Where are you two off to?" mumbled Ron through a mouthful of food.

"Where off to shag Weasley, honestly what a stupid question"

Two things happened at once, Ron spit his food across the table, and Harry just landed on the floor blushing a wonderful shade of crimson. Draco helped Harry to his feet, while smirking malevolently at Ron. He grabbed a very stunned Harry by the arm and tugged him out of the Great Hall.

Once outside the large oak doors, Harry pulled away from Draco with an opened mouth expression. "Draco when I said getting to know you I didn't mean…well I certainly didn't have…well you know that in mind," the Gryffindor stuttered.

Draco could no longer hold in his laughter and burst at the very embarrassed Harry Potter. "Harry I was just joking…come, let's go back to your dorm and get that invisibility cloak of yours."

* * *

They entered the library silently and made their way to the back. The walk to and from the dorm had been uncomfortably mute, and Draco was sure it had all been because of his comment to Weasley about shagging. 'Though I would have gladly obliged had Harry asked,' the blond thought.

Sitting down side by side, Harry finally spoke up. "So, um…what's your favorite color?"

Draco smiled at the raven-haired boy's oblivious innocence. "Silver. I imagine yours is still crimson, yes?"

Harry nodded sheepishly in reply. "Can you tell me what life is like here? How was it that we became friends?"

The blond paled instantly at the change of subject. There where two very opposite reasons why he didn't want Harry to yet know of there past. "It's a very touchy subject Harry, for both of us. So let's just say after the Chamber of Secrets incident, back in second year, was when we became close."

"Draco I already know about the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, remember what you saw in the mirror?"

"Bear in mind what I said Harry, the happenings of _here _and _there _is drastically different. I promise you, when the time is right, I'll tell you everything, but please not right now," the Slytherin whispered, averting his eyes away from Harry's dizzying green ones.

"Sorry. Well, um, what kind of things do we do together?"

Moving slightly in his chair and mindlessly putting his now socked feet on Harry's lap, the blond closed his eyes and smiled to himself remembering all the good times they had shared together over the years.

"We always sneak out to the Shrieking Shack, just me and you at least once a week. You are really busy all the time with your extra lessons and such from Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Lupin. Plus, you being Quidditch captain takes up loads more of your time, and me being a Slytherin Prefect- we hardly get to see each other.

"That's why every night me and you end up falling asleep on either Slytherin or Gryffindor's common room couch. We stay up almost every night just talking and lazing. Then of course, there's nights at the Shake where we stay up till dawn, either getting piss drunk or just chatting about life."

"Lupin is teaching here?" Harry asked wide eyed.

"Yes, wonderful teacher…even though I am not a fan of the werewolf side," Draco commented, and then rushed back into tales with he and Harry at the Shack.

Harry was watching Draco as he told about many fun nights up in the Shake, his face was dreamy, eyes shut and that wonderful, full of life smile that Harry had come to love was playing at his lips. Harry couldn't express how brilliant it was having Draco as a friend; it was odd and confusing yet completely and utterly perfect. And though Harry was sure Draco had no idea his feet where on his lap, the Gryffindor didn't mind the slightest, as he himself was too busy watching said blond to notice his own thumbs drawing circles on the teen's ankle.

"Do you still play Quidditch?" Harry questioned.

"Actually no, I love the game, I truly do, however-"

"Harry, Draco have you found anything yet?" Hermione cried as she and Ron entered the library.

Draco squirmed lightly in his seat, pulled his feet off Harry, and slid his chair a little further away-he looked slightly put out at the interruption Harry noticed.

Smiling to himself, the raven-haired boy leaned toward Draco's ear. "I know we went to the Shack last night, but I wouldn't mind finishing this conversation. Let's say we go again tonight? That way no one can disrupt us," Harry whispered.

Draco shivered at the closeness, but there was not a thing he could do to suppress his grin. The thought of spending another night with Harry, alone was just too overly wonderful for him. "I'm all for it," he murmured in reply.

Happy at the Slytherin's reaction, Harry turned back to his two friends, whom where now opposite he and Draco. "Guys, me and Draco are going back to the Shrieking Shake again tonight, hope you don't mind."

"That's fine Harry, now lets just get back to work," Hermione said, already putting on the invisibility cloak. Ron just scowled from behind his book.

* * *

"My, my it is not very often I catch all four of you buried nose deep in books." Dumbledore chuckled softly as he peered down at the young adults.

"Professor!" Hermione chocked, it was painfully obvious she was worried about getting detention for skiving classes.

"Good day all, sorry for startling you. I would just like to speak to Mr. Potter for a moment," the white-bearded man spoke, his blue eyes twinkling ever so lightly.

Harry followed the Headmaster from the library, looking back over his shoulder seeing his three friends give worried expressions. Once outside he waited patiently for the old man to speak. It was apparent that he wanted Harry to first.

"What is it, Sir?" Harry fidgeted with his robes, praying to what ever Gods there where that it wasn't about Voldemort. It was, after all, only October and frankly, right now he did not want to deal with the whole 'murder or be murdered' prophecy.

"I just wanted to remind you Harry, that your lessons with me shall be back on again starting next Monday, along with your other sessions with Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin."

"Yes, of course, Sir. I wouldn't forget," Harry said silently, hoping that was all. As much as he loved his mentor, bad news was always a downer.

"Oh, yes, and this book should be of great help," Dumbledore said, twinkling even more at the Gryffindor's slacked jawed expression.

Taking the brittle, black book in his hands he looked up at his ever knowing Headmaster. "How…Sir…do you know everything?"

The old man just chuckled and turned toward his office. "Good day, Harry. Best of luck," and with that he was gone.

Once back in the library, Harry sat the book down in front of Hermione as she asked what the Professor had told him.

"He gave me this book," was all he could say, still amazed at the man's shrewdness.

They all waited silently while Hermione read the first few pages, she was practically bouncing in her seat with information.

"Well?" Ron groaned impatiently.

Hermione just glared at her boyfriend, then turned face Harry and Draco.

"Research has said the Mirror to be a myth, this book says otherwise. It's written in the old tongue, so you'll have to give me at least a day to make sense of all the information. But so far, the Mirror was believed to be hand crafted by a Witch named Madge. It was apparently so powerful that she called upon the Gods to curse it so that only the empty hearted could make it appear, but to generate its magic one must have a pure mind and a loving soul. So in other words, Harry, the Mirror deemed you worthy of happiness or as it says _perfection_."

"Ok, so the Mirror pretty much turned my life upside down, basically." Harry said rather irritated that the witch just couldn't make sense of it all now.

"Well, Harry, as I said it's loads more complicated than that, but give me at least till tomorrow night to get the facts correct. Why don't you and Draco have fun for tonight while Ron does our prefect rounds?" Hermione suggested, surprising the boys. It was not often, if not, ever, that Hermione Granger took time off her prefect obligations.

Ron just grumbled and made to leave the library saying a quick good night to the three of them, while Draco followed at his heel to tell Pansy that he would skiving of his prefect duties again.

As the two boys left silently, the busy haired girl looked toward her friend. "Harry for what it's worth, I'm sorry for the way me and Ron treated you _there_. When you go back-which I am sure you will eventually- please knock some sense into me. I don't want to hurt you", she said sincerely.

"Thanks Hermione, I will. I really missed you and Ron, and now that I have Draco…it's just been so amazing. As confusing as this is, I'm beginning to like it more and more." Harry smiled.

"Just be careful Harry, don't get too attached _here_ incase you really do have to go back…_there."_

"I know, I will be."

"Harry, ready to go?" Draco asked from the front of the library a few minutes later.

* * *

No more was the silence uncomfortable between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as they now sat, chatting aimlessly on the horrid, yet relaxing bed in the Shrieking Shake. They had done their best at cleaning off the dust sticking shamelessly to the brown and grey sheets, and it had paid off wonderfully, for Draco had nothing left to overly complain about- not that he would anyway, considering he was wrapped underneath said unsoiled sheets with Harry as he watched the raven-haired boy talk about life at the Dursley's.

"They put you in a bloody broom cup board underneath the stairs?" Draco said, shocked at such vile treatment.

"Well, once they found out I was a Wizard they put me in Dudley's old bedroom, but that never stopped them from 'punishing' me and putting me back in the cup board. Honestly though, it's fine. I only ever had to stay there for a month and a bit," Harry stated as he turned to face the blond, there faces now only inches apart.

Sighing despite himself and gritting his teeth, Draco looked Harry dead in the eyes. "Harry I don't care if it would have only been for a week, that is absolutely horrid. What else have they done to you besides ignore you, treat you like a house elf and not feed you right?"

Draco regretted asking almost instantly as Harry turned away from him and onto his back, but he wanted to know the boy's hardships. Harry's pain was his pain as far as the Slytherin was concerned.

"Well, Dudley and his lackeys use to hit and torment me every chance they got, but that was nothing new. I guess the last two summers have been the worst of my life there. My uncle finally realized that I was…how do I say, venerable.

"After Cedric's death, and the whole return of Voldemort, I was suddenly locked in a trance; my uncle began beating me a little more…roughly than before, and I was practically starved most of the summer. Thank Gods for the treats Ron and Hermione sent me. But I was still in a rage, I was pissed that no one had even bothered to write me once and for that reason alone Vernon didn't use his fists too much.

"However, after fifth year, you know what happened?…A part of me died, and gone was the Harry that raged and ranted. I was numb, still am, in every way, and Vernon took advantage of that august," Harry choked out; he had almost forgotten the Dursley's.

Draco crawled over Harry's body so that he could see the boy's face, they where pressed close together now. The blond tenderly stroked messy raven locks and looked deeply into those tormented green eyes of Harry Potter.

"Tell me Harry," he asked gently as he continued to brush the thick strands.

"It was nothing torturous, his beatings where much like the ones I received from Dudley and his friends, but there was this one time when both my cousin and aunt where out shopping and it was just Vernon and I. He got into a terrible rage when I accidentally tripped over the carpet and spilled the tea all over his lap. All I can say is I have never been so scared in my life, than at that moment. Ha! And I am suppose to be the one to defeat Voldemort!

"Anyway, he picked me up by the scruff of my neck and said, 'you ingrate, how dare you. I'll show you the meaning of pain,' and next thing I know, he rips off my shirt and dumps the whole kettle of boiling water onto my torso. I couldn't leave the house, so I had to heal naturally. Thankfully, there aren't any scars, but it truly hurt, and needless to say I was extra careful for the next month," Harry stated mechanically.

Although Draco had seen much of his life, the Mirror seemed to skip bits and pieces-one of those pieces was the summers at the Dursley's.

"I wonder why I never saw that in the Mirror?" the blond pondered.

"I think it only showed you the important things, Draco. I never really considered life at Dursley's an _important_ part of my life," Harry said moving over so Draco could have more room.

"Well since you shared perhaps I should too, yes?" Draco asked, though as more of a statement than a question.

"You don't have to if you're not comfortable; when you're ready to tell me I'll be there for you"

The Slytherin smiled at his friend as he then turned to lay on his back. "Despite all the years we have been good friends, I still never told you much about my childhood with my father…it was a difficult subject for me, but I am ready now. I've never talked to any one about it before."

And so it was that the blond told Harry Potter about the horrid events of his upbringing. He talked about the times way before Hogwarts when his father was never around and he was left in the care of his mother, which was wonderful, but he always wanted to please his father. Lucius had always called him filthy and had never once showed the support and love a father no doubt should; however, there was always that acing feeling inside Draco's heart to please his father. He was a disappointment to his father.

"It was when I turned ten that my father decided it was time for the _Malfoy _teachings," Draco stated.

The blond tuned on his side to recount the tales of his 'life with father' as he called it, he couldn't face Harry as he did so. Lucius had taught the youth many, many dark spells, but the boy had no idea at the time.

"My father treated it as if it where a game, and needless to say, I hated this game, but I would have been a fool to say so. Lucius was feared and respected by all. I soon learned, even before his training, to do so as well."

He said that while his father was teaching him to be a reputable Malfoy, he was no longer allowed to spend quantities of time with his mother- if any time at all. Gone was the playful little Dragon or the innocence of youthfulness. By the time he received his letter from Hogwarts, his face was a mask of indifference, his skills at dark magic including two very useful unforgivable curses, had reached epic proportions and he was given one specific job once he entered the school: befriend Harry James Potter.

"I remember the first day I met you, I didn't even know it was the famous Harry Potter. There, in the midst of a busying robe shop, was a little boy, full of beaming light and insensible innocence. Your hair was an inky mess of silky locks, your eyes where unknown galaxies, and I swear the world stopped when I saw you. You where pure and full of life, and I wanted to know everything about you, I wanted us to be the best of friends for as long as the Gods would allow it.

"Then I found out your name. You where my undoing Harry, I didn't understand why my father was so obsessed with you. All I knew was that it was absolutely necessary to befriend you if I wanted to please my father, or to live. I knew my father had a serious dislike for you, and I knew right then, in that moment, when my eyes met yours, that I would never allow my father to take away your beauty and youthfulness like he did mine. So I made you hate me in ever possible way. I regret hurting you and your friends…but I'll never regret my decision for choosing you over my father."

Draco wasn't aware of it until now. Strong tanned arms of a fabulous Quidditch Seeker where wrapped lovingly around him, Harry's hot breath was steaming lightly over his pale neck, and in this moment Draco was safe and in his most peaceful heaven: Harry Potter's arms.

He turned into his friends caressing embrace and looked deep into those emerald eyes, he felt so close, yet still to far away to touch. It was with all his will power that Draco closed his eyes and laid his head to rest on the puffy fabric of there pillow. What wouldn't he give to be just so much more closer.

"Someday soon, I'll finish that story, but like I said, the summer I came home after first year includes a full length story of the events of the Chamber of Secrets and I'm not quite ready for that part yet," the blond whispered.

Moving his thumb across the pale check, Harry erased the small track of tears on Draco's face. "Don't be ashamed by what your father made you do; it's over, he is gone and as I said before, I'll always be ready when you are."

"I know…Gods Malfoy's aren't supposed to cry," Draco chocked as he violently rubbed his eyes.

"You don't really believe in the Malfoy ways anyway, do you?" Harry smirked down at the teen in his arms, his heart skipping a beat as Draco opened his silver orbs and gave him a little grin.

"Yes, you're right…I don't"

The Gryffindor watched as Draco Malfoy feel into a deep sleep, cuddled close to his chest and Harry couldn't help but smile.

"You're beautiful too…Dragon," he whispered softy into the blond's ear, remembering the night in the hospital wing. In minutes both boys where in a silent slumber, Draco's hand resting on the Gryffindor's heart and Harry's fingers twirling ashen hair.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next morning, he found himself cold and alone. He turned to the side Draco had been sleeping on, and found a small note lying neatly on the pillow. He didn't take the note right away, but instead just gazed dreamily at the spot Draco had occupied that night. There was something so safe and content about sleeping with the blond like they had the past two nights; it almost made him feel like he could never sleep alone again. The warmth of another body molded perfectly into his, the soft breath of the one in his arms, legs intertwined intimately, and then there was the fact that Draco was positively painted with charm.

Harry groaned at his thoughts; no, he was not going to allow himself to have feelings for Draco Malfoy…who happened to be a really amazing person. However, it did make Harry wonder why he felt so comfortable having Draco in bed with him and in his arms, and they both knew a fair bit about one another… 'Gods I am not going to think about this, just push it to the back of you mind Harry otherwise you'll end up fucking everything up,' the Gryffindor thought.

Picking up the letter, Harry began to read.

_Harry_

_I forgot to tell you last night, but I am suppose to see Severus this morning as he wishes for me to aid him in his potions. I know the git is going to make me his apprentice, honestly how draft does he think I am. I'm sorry I didn't wake you, but it was exceedingly early and you looked so peaceful. Thank you for last night, I never realized how good it felt to finally talk about that; I hope it was worth it for you as well. Anyway, I'll see you at breakfast and I will give you your list of 'things needed to be known, here.' _

_Draco _

_P.s. If you're curious as to why you woke up at 7:00am without an alarm clock, it would be because I cast a spell on you to make sure you woke two hours after I left._

Harry was not a morning person, he knew this, but he felt rejuvenated and full of life. Quickly pulling on his school robs, he picked up his book bag and folded the note neatly into his robe pocket. He couldn't wait to see Draco again, he fiddled with Draco's note al the way to the Great Hall, and ear to ear grin never left his face.

* * *

Harry happily entered the Great Hall for breakfast and glided toward the Gryffindor table. He spotted a head of ashen hair and wondered why Draco was sitting with the Slytherin's… 'Oh well, I guess we'll talk after breakfast,' Harry smiled at the thought. Ron and Hermione weren't at the table yet so Harry didn't rush his meal.

He was staring off into space when his bushy haired friend sat down across from him with a troubled look etched on her features.

"What?" Harry asked with a mouth full of eggs.

"Harry, didn't Draco tell you that you always sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast?" Hermione inquired as she too began to pile her plate.

"It's not like it matters Hermione, Harry doesn't always have to sit there," Ron countered.

Ignoring Ron's comment Hermione looked over the raven-haired boy's shoulder, "Harry I think you better make a mad dash for it, Draco is leaving and does not look overly happy."

Turning to head toward the hall doors, sure enough there was the Slytherin himself, his mask in place which Harry knew meant only one thing- he was hiding what he felt. "Oh shit!" Harry said, and without even so much as a good-bye, he did just as Hermione had instructed, dashed.

Ron glared after Harry, then slammed his goblet onto the table. "Well it's nice to know Malfoy has once again won…Harry is always running after him like a lost dog."

The bushy haired witch stood and frowned down at her boyfriend. "Ron, maybe if you actually took the time to understand Harry and Draco's relationship, you would see it for what it is- or at least what it should be. But no! All you can dwell on his the past…Draco Malfoy is not trying to win a contest nor is he trying to break your friendship with Harry. Jealously has clouded your mind, and frankly I'm just tired of it. I'll see you later."

In a flash Ron Weasley was alone, only more aggravated then before. 'First you have all the money in the world, then you take away my best friend, and now you have brainwashed my girlfriend into sticking up for you…I hate you Draco Malfoy, I really fucking hate you,' Ron mused violently as his face turned redder by the second. He was hardly even aware of his house mates slowly moving away from him.

* * *

Finally catching up to the blond as he leaned against a tree, Harry hunched over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Gods Draco, why didn't you stop when I called you?" Harry queried, looking side ways at the teen.

Draco just hung his head, those silky blond locks falling sensually over closed lids. "It's really hard sometimes…this morning when I saw you, it completely slipped my mind that you didn't know you always sit with me at the Slytherin table in the morning, and then you just walked to the Gryffindor side of the hall, you even had your back to me. I freaked, I…Gods this is hard."

"Just give me time Draco, I am sorry…this friendship really means a lot to me. There is still so much I don't know," Harry said as he leaned against the tree next to Draco.

"It's so much more than that for me Harry…so much more," he whispered, then looked up at those emerald orbs, the ones that made his knees go weak, the ones that held power and beauty like no other.

"What-"

"Nothing Harry, never mind. I have to get to class; I'll see you at lunch," Draco interrupted as he turned away leaving a confused Gryffindor in his tracks.

After watching the Slytherin disappear into the castle, Harry ripped his hands through his mop of raven locks. "Bloody fuck, this place…or whatever it is, is confusing as hell. It's just seems so…perfect at the same time," Harry muttered to himself as he headed back into the castle. He was not in the mood for classes and dealing with people at the moment, he was too caught up in Draco's words.

_It's so much more than that for me Harry…so much more_

"Well fuck…what is that supposes to mean anyway?" Harry roared loudly, stalking to Gryffindor tower.

Back in the tower, Harry was shocked to see one Hermione Granger sitting in the common room.

"I'll say, this place…this so called perfection, just keeps on bringing a whole lot of surprises. Never in all the years I have known you Hermione, have I seen you willingly skive classes on your own," Harry grinned as he took a seat at the opposite end of the couch from where his friend sat.

Hermione looked up from her book and set in on the table, of course it was the book Dumbledore had given them just yesterday Harry noticed. "Oh believe me Harry, surprise isn't even close to what's coming this weekend for Hogsmeade, and I, for one, am not skipping classes, they dismissed us."

"What's happening this weekend? Why did they dismiss you?" Harry questioned- if Draco wasn't enough of a surprise already he wondered what was.

"Well I wasn't actually suppose to give you any information on this weekend, it was Draco's idea. And as for why I'm not in Ancient Runes at the moment, is because a couple of Slytherin's got into a row which ended in both boys using muggle means to fight. Needless to say, the Professor had had quite enough and dismissed the entire class just to give the two boys a full day worth of detention," Hermione explained.

"I imagine that would have been a blast to watch," Harry stated.

"It was not a blast to watch, as you so eloquently put it. I am missing an entire two hours worth of class because of some idiot boys and there mindless quarrel I'll have you know."

The raven-hired boy couldn't help but laugh, Hermione was unreal, but he loved her just the same. He waved his hands in front of his face as she glared at him from across the couch, but he could see the corners of her lips twitching into a smile.

"So, Mr. Potter, why aren't you in class?" Hermione stated snottily, raising her nose in the hair.

"Well, actually it has something to do with what Draco said to me once I finally caught up to him after he left the Great Hall"

She raised a questioning eyebrow to her friend. "What did he say?"

As Harry recounted the story, he also gave Hermione a few little details about the night in the hospital wing, when Draco had thought him _beautiful._

"Oh Harry, don't you get it?" Hermione sighed, her friend was seriously draft but she just hoped what she was about to reveal wouldn't spoil the two boys friendships. She had a suspicious feeling that it would only make things stronger for them, but it was after all just a feeling.

"No Hermione, I don't get it, unless Draco failed to mention something about our friendship…was it more than just friends?" Harry asked as he was finally catching on.

"Well, not really. I don't know what you felt or feel for Draco, but I know that for him it's more than just friends…that's why he said it was so much more. He has been holding his secret in for so long Harry, and ever since that night with you two being thrown into the mirror and him falling asleep in your arms…he is breaking," she said sadly.

"Well, why hasn't anything happened between us in the past. Why didn't he do anything?"

"For a few reasons Harry. One, he didn't want to lose you as a friend, and two because of Ron," Hermione affirmed. "Harry the only thing Draco doesn't know about you is that you're gay, and it's been a pain in the arse for me to keep that a secret when I see him hurting everyday."

There was a long moment of stunned silence in the room as Harry gaped at Hermione. He felt his head spinning again; it was like a railing hailstorm.

Both jumped out of there trance as they herd large clumps of hard snow thud against the castle wall and window. 'Funny how the weather seems to adjust perfectly to how I feel,' Harry mused.

"Hermione how did you know I was gay? I have never told anyone that secret," the Gryffindor whispered worriedly.

Hermione was still staring wide eyed outside the window when she heard her friend ask her the question a second time. 'Oh Harry, you have no idea what you're in for.'

She turned back to him and grinned. "Harry, _here_ you trust me with most of your secrets. You told me you were gay back in fourth year."

"Oh…so um, what's this whole thing have to do with Ron?" Harry asked sheepishly, a blush forming on his cheeks…he couldn't believe she knew his most well kept secret.

The grin turned into a frown at the mention of one Ronald Weasley. "Well Harry, much like _there_, Ron despises Draco _here_ too. He is jealous of Draco. First, the boy bests him at most things, second, he has riches that not even Ron could imagine, and he and you are much closer than Ron and yourself. Ronald thinks that Draco is trying to steal you away and because of this, Draco knows Ron will flip if you two ever became more than friends… so he has done nothing in order for you to have both there friendships. Ron as no idea how un-selfish Draco Malfoy really is."

Again, Harry's mind was reeling with an overload of information; he found it made him both oddly content and slightly aggravated. Ron was being a git, but he understood how the red head felt. At the same time, the news of Draco's _feelings_ for him were making him almost giddy.

Hermione knew that look on Harry Potter's face all to well, it was that I'm-going-to-do-something-about-it-now-before-I-even-have-a-planlook. He was a Gryffindor to no end, always running head long into a dark cave with only a wand and no plan; however, his Slytherin tendencies did manage to slip through on occasion.

"What are you going to do Harry?"

"I have absolutely no idea, so I'll just let time handle this one...if the moment is right," he whispered as he stood from the couch. "Thanks for your help Hermione, I'll see you after supper in the library."

Sometimes Harry James Potter drove her mental, you never knew his plans till the last minute and even then, you still didn't know what was going on. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Harry" she warned.

Said boy just turned around and smiled ever so brightly. "No worries Hermione, I'm just going to lay in that hail storm out there and sock up the weather all to my lonesome." And with that, he was gone from sight as the portrait hole closed behind him.

"Oh no Harry, Draco will be joining you shortly…I'll make sure of that." Hermione smirked as she packed up her books and left the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

He honestly could not believe how calming it felt to be laying in the middle of the Quidditch pitch, face toward the heavens being rained on by heavy mounds of snow. It was odd that there would be a hail storm at this time of the year, but nonetheless, it was blissful…well almost.

Harry's mind was swimming with thoughts, or more like swimming with thoughts of Draco Malfoy. It was almost funny, even when he had disliked the git the blond was always on his mind anyway. In a strange way this was his perfection, he hadn't yet dreamed of Voldemort, or Sirius. Sleep was always peaceful. Then there where his friends, Hermione the ever knowing book worm and Ron- they truly cared for him _here_. However, Harry realized the most important thing that had transpired from this whole Mirror incident…

Draco.

"Harry?"

Jumping to his feet, wand in hand Harry rounded on the main focus of his thoughts and was momentarily stunned, but not just by the blonds presence, but by his utter flawless perfection.

"Harry, what are you doing out in this storm?"

But he couldn't answer. Draco's pallid locks where doused in wetness as it hung wildly from his head. His skin glittered like diamonds as the rain and hail poured around his toned and graceful bevy. His aristocratic facial features and raised cheekbones brought ultimate supremacy and stealth, and then there where those eyes. Harry had always assumed them to be a steel, cold grey… but this close, that assumption was not true at all-his orbs where a rainbow of the richest silver and small particles of faded blue could be seen dancing ever so slowly.

"Are you ok? Harry please answer me."

But still he could not. This angelic figure should have pure wings of heavenly white. But it was not just his beauty, it was his heart. The way Draco would embrace him like a lover. How, despite Harry's dense inability to see the blonds yearning love, Draco still never left his side. Was this the Draco behind the Malfoy mask? Was this what that poem had meant…?

"Harry?"

"Your name, it means Dragon right?" Harry whispered through the roaring wind.

"Yes…"

"You're so beautiful…can I kiss you, Dragon?"

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter took me so long to write, but I had writers block. Please review and let me know what you think so far. **_


	5. Just the beginning

__

**_A/N: I just want to thank everybody for there fabulous reviews and my wonderful beta, MapleSandwich. I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, hope everyone enjoys. Just so _**

****

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter five:**_

_**Just the beginning**_

* * *

_You're so beautiful…can I kiss you, Dragon?_

Draco's scintillating eyes where all the answer he needed.

Harry closed the distance between them, and slowly lowered his own lips onto Draco's own. Neither moved for a short moment, until the blond tangled his pale fingers in that inky black hair, pulling Harry's lips closer, deepening the kiss. Harry pulled Draco hard against his body as the warmth of there mouths battled tenderly, tanned arms gripping the lithely waist. It was nothing much: just lips touching lips.

In a light movement, Draco pulled away, dropping his hands to his side and just gazed in bright green orbs, unsure if this was truly real- and oh how real it was. Harry was reaching for his face again, silently asking for permission, and granted that permission Draco did as there mouths met again for a second time.

They draw apart for a moment, finally aware that the storm had dried, but it did not matter. Harry's heart was beating at an alarming rate, never in all his life had anything felt so right- so perfect.

"Tell me this is real," Draco whispered

"I'll show you," was the simple reply as Harry cradled the Slytherin's face between his hands, fondling the swollen lips with his thumbs. He leaned in and captured Draco's lips with his own, the desire of their need for each other plainly obvious. Tongue met tongue as Draco held tightly onto the Gryffindor's shoulders, towing their mouths closer. When the need for air became unfeasible to avoid, both boys broke away, but still Harry never let go of that angelic face.

Silver orbs where lost in lust filled emeralds, as they stood there so close, breathing heavily. Draco broke the soul-searching gaze as Harry put his arms on his back, leaning his head against the teens shoulder as the blond whispered softy, "So long, so long I've waited for this."

"Is it worth it, after all these years of waiting?" Harry asked as his fingers began swirling meaningless circles on the Slytherin's back.

"I would have waited forever, and it's more than worth it… I never thought you would ever want me, as more then a friend," Draco stated, his mouth moving closer to Harry's neck as he began to suck gently on the chilled flesh.

The Gryffindor moaned at the sensation of Draco's lips latching hungrily onto his neck, what was left of the warmth in his body was moving south and Harry did not want to have a full-fledged snog session right in the middle of the Quidditch filed. Then again, no one would see them, but still the storm and the October weather had left the air rather frosty.

"Oh Gods Draco…stop, we should go inside," Harry said.

Smirking against the puncture skin, Draco just moved away from Harry's embrace, and took his hand as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Harry we really need to stop missing classes," Draco commented as he fell back onto the crimson and gold couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Harry crawled on top of him, surprised at how comfortable he felt with Draco. He looked down at the blonds pale face; it was flushed slightly from the out side air and his lips still looked puffy from their recent activities. His hands where planted firmly on either side of the Slytherin's head as the rest of his body relaxed on the one below him. It was a wonderful feeling, he could stay like this all day, just watching Draco and laying lazily on top of him.

"I know, but I would much rather stay like this," Harry replied, his voice husky and filled with desire.

"Oh, I'm sure," the blond drawled as he brought the Gryffindor's lips down to his, teasing them with his tongue, seeking entrance.

Harry complied without a thought, as their tongues twisted and taunted the other. Harry put all his weight on Draco as his fingers slid into ashen locks, the blond's own hands cupping his arse-causing Harry to moan.

"Call me Dragon again…" Draco mumbled against the Gryffindor's moist lips.

"Dragon…so…perfected…like…this…with…you," Harry said between kisses.

The blond smiled dreamily at the words; yes, he thought, it was perfect being like this. He shifted under Harry. Their hardening members twitching with need, but Draco didn't want that, just yet. Harry rolled beside the Slytherin as best as he could, despite the confined space of the couch, and intimately intertwined their legs as fingers played with strands of hair.

"Harry, um I know Hermione told you about Ron. I don't want you to have to choose between us, so we can just keep our relationship secret if you like," Draco said rather earnestly.

The Gryffindor took the time to study his new boyfriend (?) for a moment, watching those ever brilliantly glowing silver eyes turn vulnerable and insecure. His face seemed so innocent when worried, the way his lips slightly thinned and his cheeks turning just the lightest shade of pink. He couldn't help but kiss Draco again. He was addicted.

"No," Harry stated simply, "I want him to know, I want everyone to know. I want to be able to walk you to class holding your hand, or kiss you at any random moment, or curl up close to you on this very couch in front of the whole lot of Gryffindor's, all that and more. Ron is going to have to understand that what I have with you now and what I have with him are two completely different things… and if he is a true friend, which I know he is, then he'll come around… I hope," Harry finished, albeit his confidence in Ron was quickly drowning knowing how stubborn the red-head was, and not only was his friend going to have to deal with him dating Draco Malfoy, he was going to have to deal with Harry being gay.

The blond kissed Harry again, just a short, tender touch of lips that said more then any words really could. "So when do you want to make… us, known to everybody?" he asked, rubbing his thumb along the Gryffindor's lip.

"How about supper, this evening, I'll snog you right on the bench at Gryffindor table," Harry teased as he grabbed the blond's hand to stop his thumb. Looking down at those pastel fingers, Harry was reminded of vanilla cream and abruptly wondered if they would have a similar taste. Seductively, the Seeker put two of those fragile fingers in his mouth, sucking gently and hungrily devoured their rich flavor.

If Draco thought he was hard before, then that had surely been an understatement. Just the sight of those crimson lips coiling and sucking on HIS fingers was enough to bloody well make him come, right there, right then. Not to mention the sensation of ones own flesh being engulfed like a lollypop.

"Supper…sounds…oh Gods…fabulous," Draco tried to answer, but this was just too mesmerizing, whoever thought that he would be turned on by someone, no not someone-Harry, sucking on his fingers.

Emptying his mouth, Harry quickly unraveled himself from his boyfriend, stood and pulled Draco up into a standing position. "Come on, let's go to my dorm. I would rather not have to deal with anyone walking in on us in our state," was all Harry said as he began drawing the Slytherin toward his dorm and out of the Gryffindor common room.

Once in the dorm, the outer ware of their school robes and the Gryffindor's glasses where shed as they tumbled onto Harry's bed in a messy heap, the Slytherin on top. Draco fumbled with the Gryffindor's undershirt, his agile fingers shaking with adrenalin. Shirts finally discarded, their chests where pressed firmly together now, Harry could feel Draco's heartbeat racing, just as his own was. The blond pushed down on the Gryffindor's hardness, they both shivered at the sensation. Harry bucked his hips upward producing a groan from them both.

Harry moved his hands away from the blonds' neck, trailing them down past his back, right onto firm curve of his arse, egging Draco down harder. Both where panting in heavy mounds as there bodies ground into the other, the Slytherin's hands where tangled roughly in inky black hair, his mouth doing wicked things to the side of Harry's neck.

"So good…so…close," Draco grunted as hips bucked, their erections pressing against restrictive pants, the friction between them achingly magnificent.

"Me…too," Harry replied just as there movements became harder and faster with each thrust.

Draco was the first to shout out as spurts of his own come plastered itself onto his boxers; Harry's following suite seconds later. The blond collapsed onto the Gryffindor's naked torso, they lay still for a long moment, breathing hard. Both where still seeing stars from their own climax when Draco rolled over beside Harry, lacing his fingers tiredly with tanned ones.

Harry pulled the blond toward him, their sweat sucked bodies lazing closely together, face to face. He pulled a few stands of ashen locks behind a pink ear, gazing dreamily into pools of silver, "That was…wonderful," Harry stated smugly.

"You're wonderful," Draco whispered as he knotted his legs with Harry's, resting his head underneath the Gryffindor's chin.

Silently grabbing his wand, Harry muttered a cleaning spell. He completely forgot to charm his curtains as they both drifted off to sleep.

"MALFOY?"

* * *

It had been a rather long time since Draco had woken up on the receiving end of a wand and to be perfectly honest, it was indeed a frightening situation to be in- especially when you, yourself are unarmed.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing!" a very red faced Ronald Weasley hissed furiously.

Taking in his surroundings it wasn't until this moment that he realized why, in fact, he was about to be hexed into the next millennium, by Weasley. He was in Harry's bed, half naked, wrapped quite intimately in said boy's arms. Apparently they would be coming-out before this evening's meal.

"I'm in bed with my boyfriend," Draco sneered, his face slipping into the Malfoy mask despite the fact that he was scared shitless because he had never seen Weasley look so angry in all the years that he had been acquainted with him.

"You're WHAT!" Ron questioned through gritted teeth, his hands where begging to shake manically and the Slytherin could see the words of a very nasty curse on the tip of the red-head's tongue.

"I said- I. Am. In. Bed. With. My. Boyfriend."

Ron's knuckles where pure white from the death grip on his wand, his face looked to be possessed by the very demons of hell and-

"Ron?" Harry squeaked bolting up right from his laying down position, he felt his face drain of color.

There was silence for a moment in which Draco was looking at the end of Ron's wand. Said Weasley was glaring so hard at the Slytherin it was a miracle that the teen didn't turn to stone, and Harry, well he finally realized that his best friend was about to, literally, kill his boyfriend.

Moving into protective Gryffindor stance, Harry placed his body over Draco's so that there was a wand pointing at his head instead of Draco's. "Ron, put your wand down… don't do something you'll end up regretting."

The redhead appeared to be in a state of shock and contemplation, for he kept moving his wand back and forth, from Harry to Draco. He didn't even flinch or acknowledge when Hermione came rushing in, apparently she had heard the yelling.

"Ronald!" she gasped, planting her hand firmly over her mouth.

Harry had never seen his friend looked so enraged. He was almost certain that at one point he could see steam rising from Ron's ears.

"Ron, what on earth do you think your doing?" Hermione whispered, moving closer to her boyfriend.

Finally, the speech. "You disgrace MY family, you prance around thinking you own the world, then you go and steal MY best friend, then you go and make MY girlfriend brainwashed into thinking you're not all that bad, then what do you do? You turn MY best friend into a poof and now not only have you taken him as MY friend but now you want MORE! I'll bloody well ripe you open with my bare hands, MALFOY!" and with that Ron Weasley dived onto Harry's bed; only to be nose to nose with not only the tip of Harry's wand, but his electric temper.

"If you do so much as touch him, I'll hex you out of Gryffindor tower. And I don't want to have to do that, but believe me Ron, I will," Harry hissed, standing up and gracefully still holding his wand to his friends head.

"So you choose him them? I guess our friendship does mean that little to you."

Harry was more then frightfully angry, he was at the point of just resorting to muggle means of fighting- either way he would win. He griped his wand and bore his flaming emerald eyes dead center into Ron's.

"One, I have never been interested in women. Two, you're delusional because Draco has never stolen anything from you, in fact I'd say he has sacrificed for you. I'm not going to get into details Ron, but think about this. While you stand here fuming mad, over something that is obviously brought on by pure selfishness, did you once think about how I felt? How happy it makes me to be with Draco? Did you ever think about why I never told you I was gay? Did you ever think about how at first, it made me feel when you and Hermione started dating? No, I don't think you ever did, and you have the nerve to tell me this friendship means nothing to me? When Ron, pray tell have I ever shown you that you, my best friend, mean nothing to me? Perhaps it is you who thinks little of our friendship."

It was a strange feeling for Harry, fighting for Draco Malfoy instead of against him. He wondered briefly if this is how Ron would react _there_, it wasn't something he was ready to think about. His thoughts where suddenly interrupted when his so called best mate shoved him hard out of the way and stormed out of the dorm, he actually fell back wards onto the bed.

Before either he or Draco could say anything Hermione turned to look at them both, for her gaze had followed Ron's out the door.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him," she stated, giving them a weak smile before she left the dorm too, closing the door behind her.

Harry stared at the door for a long, silent moment. He crawled back onto the bed and pulled Draco close to him, relishing in the naked contact. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" the blond mumbled against Harry's tanned chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for, I want this- I want to be with you," Harry whispered, pulling Draco's face up to his own and delicately planting a kiss on those pale lips.

Draco let out a good laugh, snuggled closer to his Gryffindor and whispered "my hero." There was no reply, just Harry's eye reaching smile.

* * *

Harry and Draco decided to be _late_ for supper, though Draco assured him over and over again that _here_, most of the students wouldn't really care one way or another, but still, for Harry it was rather frightening.

He gawked at the Hall doors; he was having trouble believing Draco that everything would be fine. Surly the Gryffindor's would never accept him again, and he didn't even want to think about what Slytherin's would try and do to them both, more so Draco than himself.

"Stop worrying, honestly the only people who will care will be those who want us for themselves and then Ron," Draco said nonchalantly. He gave his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before opening the large oak doors separating them from the rest of the student body.

A wave of loud chatter swept over them, and Harry felt that had Draco not been holding onto his hand he would have, for sure, blown backwards. They walked silently toward the Gryffindor table, only a few of their peers scowled, eyes fixed enviously or disgustedly onto their joint hands. Harry made a point of sitting down beside Hermione, and Draco at his side. Ron was sitting across from them, obviously trying to avoid their presence, as he said nothing.

"Hello!" Hermione said brightly.

The four, or rather three friends ate in highly uncomfortable silence. Ron was stabbing his food viciously. Hermione was trying desperately not to glare at the redhead while Harry and Draco continued to hold hands under the table and pick at their food.

"I've finished the book and have the last of it translated into more understandable English. There is much to discuss," the bush haired witch stated, now eyeing her friends rather carefully. She had meant to break the silence, however it only increased the tension.

Draco dropped his fork. Harry stopped eating. Ron was pretending not to listen- that he failed at.

"Does Harry have to go back…back _there_?" the Slytherin asked, he was holding onto his boyfriend's hand almost enough to break it. Harry said nothing, Hermione's answer was quite clear as all she could do was look down sadly at the food she no longer wanted to consume.

Two Gryffindor's and a Slytherin stared at her in a mixture of emotions, Harry sighed heavily and rested his head on the blonds shoulder. I don't want to go back to Hell, Harry thought.

Draco cupped tanned cheeks in his hands and pulled Harry's face up to his own so that there foreheads where pressed together, lips ghosting over each other ever so lightly. Looking deep into poignant, green eyes, "Don't worry, we'll find a way, you won't have to go back," he stated knowingly, as if reading Harry's mind.

Not giving a flying fuck who was watching, Harry closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Draco hard, allowing all their emotions to escape in that one, short moment.

It didn't last long before they where interrupted.

"Gods, get out of my face if you're going to do that shit around me. I don't want to see it and I don't want to see either of you," Ron hissed as he threw his utensils down onto the table.

Harry's glare was enough to send Voldemort to his knees, the raven-haired boy stood slowly, looked down at Draco and said through gritted teeth, "Come on, lets go sit at your table." Draco didn't argue and allowed himself to be pulled up by his boyfriend.

"We'll meet you in the library later Hermione," Draco said as both boys wondered down to the other end of the Hall, down to the Slytherin's table.

* * *

Harry sighed as he and Draco made their way over to Hermione, who was curled up at the back of the library writing almost viciously on a large role of parchment. She was alone.

"Didn't finish you homework, hmm?" Draco chided, his ever-malicious smirk gracing those pale lips.

"Of course I finished my homework you git, this is just a list of more books I will be needing to read over the next – while," she stated, finally looking up as the two boys seated themselves.

"No Ron," Harry said glumly, stating the obvious as usual.

"I'm sorry Harry, he's just a little confused and upset at the moment, he'll come around. I know he will; he always does."

The Gryffindor just nodded grimly, thankful for Draco's support as his pale hand slipped comfortably into his own. Harry was suddenly very afraid of what was about to come next: the leaving part, the part where there would be no more Draco and no more close friendship with Hermione- and even Ron. No more of this. He gripped the blond's hand tighter as Hermione began.

"Where you like me to start, with the basic information or the bad news?" the busy haired girl asked.

"Information," Harry and Draco said in unison, making them both give the other a light smile. Gods do I love it when he smiles like that, Harry mused.

"Well as I said before, the mirror was hand crafted by a witch named Madge; there isn't much known about her, but from what I can see she was very powerful. She had a horrible life apparently, but through it all she was still a wonderful, loving person- and because of this, the mirror was able to work.

"However, on her first attempt at using the mirror, she realized after she came back that while she had only been gone two days, weeks had already passed. So she called upon the Gods because no wizard or witch, yet, is powerful enough to simply stop or rather pause time. Now because the object itself was highly powerful, the Gods intervened. The rest you know, they cursed it so that only the empty hearted could make it appear, but to generate the mirrors magic one must have a pure mind and a loving soul." Hermione paused for a moment allowing the new knowledge sink in.

Harry nodded for her to keep going.

"Anyway, she went back a second time Madge recorded her findings throughout the whole process. She wrote that she was living her same life, only on the other side of the mirror, albeit in more of perfection. Madge of course did remember that it was the mirror that brought her to the 'other side' but the book says other persons who have fallen prey to the mirror would not remember it; the magic is simply too strong. Now-"

"So your saying that I'm on the other side of that mirror, which is now broken," Harry interrupted.

"Yes, now don't interrupt, you can ask questions when I'm done. So Madge lived and noted her life on the other side of the mirror, until she was no longer empty inside and then she went back to her original life and found that the curse the Gods placed on the mirror not only affected people from finding the object, but paused time on the other side of the mirror."

"Okay, hold on and back up… what?" Harry asked, utterly confused, but still on the edge of his seat.

It was Draco who answered, "Harry, you know when you look into a mirror and you see yourself staring back, you see your reflection. Well you are on the reflection side of the mirror- only this mirror actually has two sides and while you continue to stay on this side of the mirror, time will literally be on hold, for you in your original life. So if you go back, you will still be two weeks into September, everything will be as you remember it."

"Exactly Draco. Now Harry, are you ready for the bad news?" Hermione asked, suddenly the air around them tightened, all Harry could do was nod.

"Alright then, it was exactly six month before Madge found herself back to her original life on the other side of the mirror. It is tradition for the mirror to always break. One day Madge felt a tug, much like the one you felt when you where in the Dungeons that night-she was able to resist it long enough to wake her lover, but the power was overwhelming and suddenly the mirror was in her hands and she was transported to her real life," Hermione said, hesitating.

"But how was the mirror able to fix itself?" Draco asked softly.

"Harry do you know how many pieces the mirror broke into that day in the Shrieking Shake?" the bushy haired which questioned, still looking at Draco as if telling him this would answer his question.

"Five I think, why?"

"Because how ever many pieces the mirror breaks into is how many months it will take for you to feel whole. Harry you have five months left on this side of the mirror starting the day the mirror broke, and then you will have no choice but to return. It has happened to every other witch and wizard. They all could not overcome its power; it is possessed by the Gods, it is invertible you will have to go back."

"No," Draco whispered as he slouched, defeated into his chair.

Harry however refused to believe this. There was no way in hell he would go back, not now, now that he had Draco.

"I'll find a way, I'll bloody well smash the mirror into oblivion if I have to, I-"

"Harry when I say the mirror is powered by the Gods it means that even if you dropped it off the highest building in London or hit it with the most powerful curse it would not break. And no matter if you are Harry Potter, Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore- you will have to go back, whether you want to or not," Hermione said harshly, though it was obviously out of sadness. Tears were already welling up in his eyes.

"What happened to Madge after she came back to the other side, what happened to the mirror?" Draco asked, for Harry was still too shocked to question anything.

The witch swallowed, looking down at the books she answered dryly "After she finished her book, she went to her lover and he denied her. The heartbreak was too much for her, and after engraving the poem on the back of the mirror she…she committed suicide. The mirror vanished and was claimed to be a myth."

That got Harry's attention, but he didn't look at Hermione he was looking at Draco with shinning emerald eyes that seemed so innocent, yet so utterly broken.

"To answer your question Draco, after each month passed the pieces of the mirror gradually go back together. When the last piece is in place, Harry will feel the tug."

"So when I go back, to the other side, where I came from, I will remember everything." It was not really a question, but Hermione answered it nonetheless.

"Yes, and we- the people on the other side will be the same as they always where."

No one said anything for a very long time. Harry was still gazing at Draco and the Slytherin was gazing right back. Hermione felt she was intruding and muttered something about going to talk to Ron and waved them good-bye.

"Do you want to spend the night in Slytherin dungeons?" Draco asked shyly, he looked paler then normal and his silver eyes held no brightness- he looked lost.

Harry nodded and they made there way in silence to the Slytherin common room. Draco was gripping the Gryffindor's hand like there was no tomorrow and Harry honestly didn't mind for he too was holing on for dear life.

* * *

Once in the Slytherin common room Draco pulled Harry to the ever-familiar Slytherin couch, it was laced in black leather cloth and while it did not hold the same comfort or homey feel as the Gryffindor couch, it was still rather relaxing.

The blond slithered up Harry's body, relishing in the warmth and new sensation. Harry pulled Draco's mouth to his own. He would never get enough of this feeling, how Draco's mouth molded perfectly into his own, how even the slightest touch of those pale, pink lips could make all unnecessary emotions flood out of his body leaving him in the stares. Then, of course, their lips would part and suddenly tongues would be battling and hands would be groping. After that, there was only desire and lust, and something else that Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to think about yet… but it was there.

"Mmm… Harry I don't want to stop, but I still have prefect rounds to do. Remember Pansy asked me to cover for her tonight."

The Gryffindor groaned in reply, and reluctantly pulled his hands free from Draco's body and let him get up. He sat up, rubbing his eyes looking utterly stressed.

"I'll be back in a few… don't worry about falling asleep," Draco said as he pecked Harry lightly on the lips before heading toward the exit/entrance of the common room.

Once his boyfriend left, Harry fell back onto leather surface of the couch as the roaring fire held his gaze. He allowed his mind to rest, drowning into the abyss of the flames. It was surprisingly calming, but then there was always that feeling that at any moment Sirius was going to pop up, which just seemed to add to the amount of anxiety and turmoil Harry was under.

For one thing, he was seriously confused: he, Harry Potter was sitting in the Slytherin dorms, and he was dating Draco Malfoy and falling hopelessly in- 'no Harry you aren't going to think about that, to soon, way to soon.' The Wizarding world seemed to be a happy place, it was like they had all completely forgotten Voldemort and his gang of Death Eaters where out and about; in fact, it was like there was no war going on at all.

The fire continued to crackle as shades of red, yellow and orange danced wickedly in the darkness. The stone walls of the dungeon where glittering violently with the glow of the flames, and it only put Harry into a deeper state of confusion.

Yes, he knew that he was on the other side of the mirror; yes, he knew things where different here, but still it was only a reflection of his life, only in some kind of twisted perfection. And while he was unsure about Voldemort and the war- he knew that they both had to exist, for if not- well then that would mean-

"No, no, Gods I'm not going to think about this. They are dead…it's impossible," Harry said angrily to him self.

"What's impossible Potter?" a familiar voice drawled, though it was definitely not Draco's.

Sitting up from his laying down position, he was suddenly shocked to see the outline of one Blaise Zabini arm draped possessively over Parkinson?

"Err…" was all Harry could think to say, though his thoughts did comment how everything was getting weirder and weirder as time went on.

"You where always one for intellectual words, but then again you are a Gryffindor. Well Pansy and I don't want to… interrupt your…conversation. Later Potter," Blaise sneered, but Harry could see it wasn't out of hatred… more amusement and he couldn't help but blush.

"Night Harry, Draco should be back fairly soon. Now that you're together don't go shagging all over that couch, I rather enjoy its comfort and would prefer not to have to worry about my robes being… dirtied," Pansy stated smugly as she flipped her hair with one hand and sauntered off to boy's dorms with the Slytherin boy at her heels.

For the third time, Harry fell backwards and watched the fire. He smiled momentary at both the fact that Draco's friends seemed to generally like him, and also that maybe, just maybe Slytherins weren't a pack of slimy, Death Eater wanna-be.

Then again, what did it matter; this was all just another wonderful portion of Harry Potter's life that would eventually be taken away and he was suddenly realizing that he had trouble stomaching this thought. He would be fine leaving this Ron and Hermione behind, he would be fine with having the Slytherin's generally hate him again, but Harry knew that he could no leave Draco… and after five months of spending every minute with him- Ha! And he though his life before was Hell.

No one had ever touched him like Draco Malfoy; fuck, no one had ever been able to make him _feel_ the way Draco Malfoy made him feel. Whether it was anger, lust or love… they had always had passion, and no one else but Draco Malfoy could make his emotions explode like a nuclear bomb.

"Fuck," Harry swore to no one, or maybe it was the Deities. He didn't know.

At this moment Draco walked back into the room looking quite like Harry- deep in thought. He came over silently to where his boyfriend lay, and climbed over said boy's body, spooning them together on the restricted space of the couch. They held each other 'til the flames of the once dancing fire melted into a dime ballet of shinning coals. It was then Draco finally spoke, unknowing to Harry's conscious state. "When you go back know that I'll never forget you, this… what we have now and what we will have in the next five months, I'll remember, I promise," Draco whispered tightening his hold on the teen beside him.

He didn't see those rich emerald orbs glow with angelic light, or the hopeful smile of a young man wanting nothing more than this moment, he didn't even hear Harry Potter whisper that same promises into the darkness of their slumber.

* * *

The week passed in much of the same order, Harry would wake with Draco in his arms or in the arms of Draco. They would spend a portion of their days in classes. Harry devouring the information fed to him knowing it would pass the time, Draco would do much of the same thing.

Lunch was hardly ever eaten; it would be spent drowning in each other's scent, tasting the climax of their love or feasting on the sacred caverns of the others mouth.

Dinner was spent with friends and then, of course, time in the library was after wards-most of it hardly for their homework, but more so, to find a solution to Harry's problem, whether it be to alter Harry's return or to help "the other Draco" remember him in a different way. And, of course, nights where spent in either Gryffindor tower, or the Slytherin dungeons, where sleep only came after their desire was spent.

Much to Harry's delight, Ron finally came around. Even if things where still rather stiff and unsettled between him and Draco, they where both making an unbelievable effort to be civil and it made all the difference in the world.

Harry had been especially curious about this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade as he vaguely remembered Hermione's slip of words the other day in the tower and Draco saying, quote "he was in for a rather heavy surprise." However, he couldn't be happier than at this moment. It was Friday. He was with his four best friends- one of them his beautiful, Slytherin boyfriend- at the Gryffindor tower with said boy laying lazily in his lap. No news had yet come of Voldemort, and for now, the war seemed to be nonexistent and he didn't start training with Dumbledore till Monday.

'If life gets any better than this, I think I may cry,' Harry thought dreamily as he swirled his fingers into Draco's diamond locks, listening to his friends fight lamely over one thing or another.

* * *

**_A/n: Oh dear Gods, I have taken a rather long time to write this chapter and I am very, very sorry. I hope to post the next few chapters speedily. I have said it before and I'll say it again, I do love reviews so please let me know what you think so far-all advice and comments are appreciated. _**

****

**_Warnings for chapters to come: this is an M rated story and it will contain slash, and in detail. I will warn those who are uncomfortable with this ahead of time, but if you are seriously bothered with it then I would suggest too stop here. _**


	6. Draco’s surprise

**_A/n: Well I have a few things to say, one is that I thank all of you whom reviewed, I appreciate it! Also a million thank-you's to my beta, MapleSandwich. _**

_**Another thing to add is that I am officially co-naming this chapter "cursed" simply because I have never had so much trouble while trying to write a bloody chapter! I won't go into details, but I've had to write "Draco's surprise" three times now thanks to my horribly idiotic computer and its problems! So in short, I'm apologizing for the delay of this chapter – I'm hoping that something like this won't happen again.**_

_**Ok, my rant is done. Hope you like and don't forget to review! **_

**_Warning: Chapters following (including this one) will contain sexual content, if you don't like then please refrain from reading any further._**

* * *

_**Chapter six:**_

_**Draco's surprise**_

* * *

Saturday morning was an eventful affair as three Gryffindors and a Slytherin rummaged about the tower getting ready for the day ahead into Hogsmeade. To say that Harry was nervous, anxious or sickly excited, would have been a vast understatement– the raven-haired boy was literally a mess with nerves and he was driving Draco insane. 

"Harry, shut it! I'm not going to give away the surprise now that you're only an hour away from knowing!" Draco stated irritably as he began to fix his hair for perhaps the tenth time in the last five minutes. Harry had not given him an ounce of space since they had awoken to get ready and he was debating whether to hex Granger for opening her trap, or hexing his lover for being so difficult.

"UH! Fine then don't tell me, but don't spend all afternoon in front of that mirror just to spite me. You already know you look bloody gorgeous without trying," Harry mumbled, shuffling out of the room and into his dorm.

"Make sure you dress nice, Harry," Draco called smugly not even turning away from the mirror.

Putting on fitting black trousers (complements of Draco) wool socks and a jungle green turtle neck (which was amazingly his) he slid on a pair of expensive midnight boots and gazed at himself in the full-length mirror. His hair would simply have to do; those raven locks couldn't be tamed even with the most powerful charms imaginable. He found his eyes trying to look beyond the mirror, as if there where traces of his other life and that's when something like a brick dropped in his stomach– his _real_ life.

Before any questions could spin him into oblivion, arms of pale marble encircled his waist and familiar, stormy gray eyes met his own emeralds. They looked at one another, through their reflections for what seemed a very long time, each lost in the future. And suddenly, Harry didn't want to believe that this wasn't real, so he looked away from the mirror that reminded him so clearly of his fate, and looked into his lover's orbs and couldn't see how it wasn't real. Just a simple touch from this young man in front of him, could send him through heavenly climax or bring him calming peace, his heart and his mind where at battle: was his love real or was it just another hopeless reflection of his life?

"Don't think about it," Draco whispered, his breath tepid and milking its way into the pores of Harry's flesh.

"But it's so confusing, everything is so confusing and I'm so afraid."

"Does this confuse you?" Draco asked. Without waiting for a reply, he devoured his lover's lips with his own, holding onto his waist and bringing them that much closer. They had kissed many times before, but none had been like this, and deep in his heart, Harry knew and so he held on tight. Seeking entrance, the blonds tongue invaded now common territory causing them both to groan with unmistakable lust. But Draco pulled away and held Harry's gaze, drowning in pools of emerald jewels and waited.

"No…no it's the only thing that's ever really made any sense at all," was Harry's reply as he dove for that perfect mouth, so warm and needy for his touch.

"Come on you two, we have to leave…or do you want to call the whole thing off?" Hermione questioned knowingly with her hands on her hips that reminded Harry very much of Mrs. Weasley.

Reluctantly the two boys pulled away and followed their friend down to the common room, though both where trying desperately to will their hardness down to an unnoticeable level. It was a trying job indeed.

* * *

It was a short, silent journey into Hogsmeade. It was also a rather unnerving one, as Draco kept glancing at Harry through the corners of his eyes, and when Harry would turn to meet said glance, the blonde would smirk and quickly look away as if nothing had happened. By the time they arrived in the private room at The Three Broomsticks, Harry was scowling. He was so tempted just to walk back to the castle and pretend he didn't care, but the truth was he was itching to know. 

Obviously, the private room must mean something big; but as it was, Harry still could not come up with what exactly it was that would involve a private room. Well, he could think of one thing, but he imagined Ron and Hermione wouldn't want to stay for that.

"Naughty boy, thinking about sexual things at a time like this," Draco drawled softly in the Gryffindor's ear.

"No idea what your talking about," Harry answered ingenuously, though Draco could see the small twitch at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't worry love, I'll suck your prick whenever."

It was a good thing Harry wasn't drinking anything, as he just chocked and sputtered at the Slytherin's comment.

"Goodness Harry, are you alright?" came Hermione's worried voice as she patted him on the back. Glaring daggers at Draco and blushing furiously, he mumbled an "I'm fine," then shuffled into the reserved room. It was very simply decorated and held cozy warmth to it, much like Hogwarts. There was a large, brick fireplace – whistling loudly at the far side of the room and in front of it on either side stood two comfy sofas layered in a pale green cotton material. In the middle of the couches was a stained wooden coffee table topped with a clear vase filled with all sorts of lilies. The walls where a light brown, much like the rest of the pub and Harry briefly wondered how much it had cost Draco to rent the space for the day.

"Draco you -"

Before he could finish the sentence a wool scarf was being bandaged around his eyes and in moments everything went dark.

"Draco?" Harry whispered his voice was tense with worry.

"Don't worry love, I'm right here, you're fine, everything is fine – it's part of the surprise. Just remember should you need me, I'm right here."

Feeling Draco's hand slip into his own the muscles and knots that had begun to form slipped away. There was a few minutes of silence, and then Harry could hear the door to their private room open and close, foot steps shambling, the odd whisper from Hermione and then once more it was still and quiet. Even though he was swallowed in darkness, the raven-haired boy could feel the lethal drills of orbs burning into him at the same time; he could feel Draco squeeze his hand in reassurance then whisper in his hear.

"Are you ready? I'm going to take off the scarf now."

Harry just nodded, and before he knew it, the darkness was gone. But what he saw mere two feet away from him was something that seemed more impossible then real. He turned to Draco for guidance; unable to form a sentence he allowed his eyes to give their silent plea.

"It's ok Harry, just breath."

But he couldn't, in fact he though he was going to pass out from shock. Harry just continued to stare at his lover, while his mind simply felt like liquid – unable to form words, questions, anything.

"This is real love, go to them."

"Draco…" the Gryffindor chocked, it was the only thing he seemed capable of saying at the present moment. But he trusted Draco with his life, he trusted everything Draco said and as he looked at the figures before him and he realized that he couldn't just stand there and let this moment slip away – real or not, this was a chance that he never thought would come.

"Mom…" he squeaked and before Lily Potter could answer her arms where filled with her sobbing son.

It was the best and most terrifying moment of his life. He was hugging his mother, he had a mother, and here she was in the flesh, radiating with such powerful love and the more Harry thought about it, the more the tears feel from his emerald orbs – no one was going to take this away from him, no one.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…I miss you…don't leave," the teen mumbled incoherently in his mothers neck.

"Oh Harry…" chocked Lily; she had never seen her son so emotional.

It was a few minutes before Harry felt a lit tap on his back; he turned to look at the figure behind him and almost screamed in heavenly glory, but those eyes, those playful puppy dog eyes made him pull away from his mothers arms and jump at the man before him.

"Sirius…" Harry sobbed, hugging his godfather with every ounce of strength the Gods had given him.

The happiness was so overwhelming, Harry was certain that at any moment he would burst; or worse, Voldemort would spurt into the room and laugh hysterically whilst he killed his family, his friends and his lover in one big, green wave of magic. This thought was enough to make Harry crack, but thankfully Draco was pulling him away and holding him close to his chest.

After what felt like forever, the raven-haired boy calmed his over riding emotions and it was only then he realized that everyone in the room actually had tears in their eyes.

"They don't know about the mirror Harry, it's better if that's the way it stayed," the blonde whispered hardly audibly in his ear, he just nodded in return – unwilling to trust his voice.

"Well, well what is this?" Sirius chided humorously

Draco smirked. "Oh, the git finally worked up the nerve to kiss me, took him long enough!"

Harry had the good grace to look sheepish and buried himself in the crock of his lover's neck.

"Oh this is just splendid! But honestly, Harry James Potter I should scold you for taking so long – you boys where made for each other," Lilly cried, though she was obviously amused.

Harry beamed, he had always wondered what his parents and Sirius would have thought of his preferences – apparently he had nothing to worry about. He turned to face them, and though his eyes where still glittering and red, the smile plastered on his face literally brightened the room.

They all gathered around the partly lit fire, arranging themselves comfortably on the flattering couches, Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione stuffed together on one and Lilly and Sirius on the other. It was only at this moment that Harry realized, with a saddening realization that his father was not present. He would ask Draco about his father later.

A young witch came in at that moment, took their orders and quickly left with a long list in hand. There was a tense silence in which Harry was wondering exactly what to say – there was so much he couldn't speak of and this thought made him frown as he remembered that he was still on the other side of a mirror, it was frustrating and so he shoot a glance at Draco for help.

Draco nodded in understanding and turned to Lily and Sirius. "So, how long are you going to be staying for?"

"Unfortunately, the Ministry wants us back in Manchester by Monday, and after that it will be another three more weeks in Cheshire. We'll be done before Christmas, thankfully." Lily stated with an apologetic look at her son.

Harry was tempted to ask what it was they where doing, but the look on Draco's face was enough to make him hold him tongue. Apparently, questioning their jobs wasn't a good idea. The food arrived at that moment, along with their drinks and Harry was grateful for the interruption… he couldn't even talk to his own mother and Sirius about anything. He wanted some insight on Voldemort and the Death Eaters; no one had even mentioned it as of yet. Harry also wanted to talk about a million other things but was so confused; for one, he had no idea what was the same and what was different from here. Vs. the other side of the mirror, he had no idea about how on earth his mother and Sirius where still alive, he had no idea about anything and it was so discomforting that he almost made him feel like there was no point in any of this. But he knew that thinking that was completely wrong, this was more than worth it.

"Harry, I'm sorry Sirius and I weren't able to come see you after your fall. I was horribly worried for you," his mother said lightly.

"It's alright, I was fine any way," he answered only now just remembering walking up in the Hospital wing and hearing Dumbledore saying something about someone not being able to make it – well that question was answered.

And so it was, they talked about simple things, but it was worth it for Harry. It appeared that Sirius and his mother where very much together and in a way this made the raven-haired boy extremely content as he remembered how lonely Sirius was at Grimmauld Place. They also lived on the west side of London in a flourishing home not far off from Hermione. As they finished their meals, Ron and Hermione decided to leave the two boys and the adults and headed back to Hogwarts saying their good byes.

"Harry, Draco, I spoke to Dumbledore and he's allowed you both to come back with us to Diagon Ally. We rented a couple of rooms and me and Lily would really love it if you would come; this way, tomorrow, all four of us can spend the day together before we go our separate ways," Sirius asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Harry needed not be asked twice and without hesitation he gave and excited "yes!" knowing it was fine with Draco who squeezed his hand lightly.

"Wonderful!" Lily exclaimed, "with us cooped up at the Ministry and you with school, I feel like I hardly ever get to see you Harry, and now that you have someone special in your life, even though we all knew it would be Draco (she said this with a wink), I am not going to waste a minute of it."

Smiling brightly, the raven-haired teen held tightly onto his lover's hand in a show of thanks – though Harry had a much more intimate thank-you for later. "I'm glad I finally get the chance to see both of you as well," he stated as he again felt a wave of tears threaten to take over.

* * *

It was rather late in the night when Draco and Harry finally stumbled into their own rented room at one of the inns in Diagon Ally, while Lily and Sirius where two floors down. The anxious Gryffindor was not in the least bit tired as he knew what was to come, Draco had whispered to him back at the Three Broomsticks, "I'll explain everything tonight," and Harry knew it was time. 

They shredded off their layers of clothing and crawled into bed, clad only in boxers. Tangling themselves, both facing the other, Draco sighed softly into his lover's neck. This was going to be a long night, he thought. Before he could start, he found his lips being devoured by Harry's own.

Panting, Harry looked into silver orbs and whispered, "Thank-you so much for today."

"It was nothing," Draco said, shrugging.

"No, it was everything Draco; I got to hug my mother, hell I got to see my mother alive and healthy as oppose to looking at her in a picture. And Sirius, I got to be with Sirius again and he was free. Now instead of all those horrible memories, I have this one instead and that means so much to me."

All Draco could do was nod; he was both happy and extremely dreading the coming future for Harry.

"Where would like me to start then?" the blonde asked as he tenderly drew lazy circles on his lovers chest.

"The very beginning, right before Voldemort gave me this scar," Harry answered, gesturing toward his forehead.

"Okay." Draco laced his fingers with Harry's, who in turn pulled them closer together, his eyes glittering with readiness.

"Everything you know of Voldemort before he came to Godric's Hollow that night is all still the same, though that night was different. Wormtail was the only one with the Dark Lord at the time and upon entering the cottage, James, your father knew that something was amiss which was confirmed as soon as Voldemort broke down all the wards. James killed Wormtail all the while trying to keep Voldemort down stairs and away from you and Lily – he…he didn't make it as he was already weakened.

"It was while your father and the Dark Lord where fighting that Lily put some complex form of a protection spell on you which bonded her magic and love completely to you, should Voldemort take her as well so when He hit your mother with the killing curse the magic bond Lily placed on you as well as your own powers took action." Draco paused for a moment allowing it all to sink in, as he knew the next part was sure to bring a mass of questions.

Harry nodded for him to continue.

"With your powers bonded to your mothers, you where able to construct a cubicle of frozen water around her body acting as a shield. The ice absorbed the killing curse, but only for a few moments before the ice rebounded the curse, cracking it and pretty much eliminating Voldemort instantly. However, one piece flew in the opposite direction causing not only your lightening shaped scar, but also resulting in you absorbing some of his powers seeing as they where still sticking to that one piece of ice that connected with your head."

Draco was momentarily worried for Harry, his eyes where the size of ping pong balls and his pupils where dilated – he looked to be in utter shock.

"How…how was it that I was able to conduct a wall of thick ice around my mother?"

Draco sighed, this was it. "You're an elemental, you're both air and water. Neither of your parents knew."

"I'm a what?" Harry gasped.

"You're east and west, you can control all things having to do with water or air."

Groaning at the knowledge that he knows had another thing to add to his list of "Not so Normal Harry Potter side effects" he raised is his eyes to meet silver as realization hit him.

"Wait, Voldemort's dead? There's no more Death Eaters, no one innocent people being murdered, it's all over?"

Draco squeezed his lover's hand and nodded, but his story was not over yet.

"But there is more Harry. After Voldemort collapsed, both you and your mother where weakened. Obviously you were losing a great deal of blood, and Lily could hardly move. However, it was only moments later that Sirius, Snape and Dumbledore Apparated to the cottage and brought you both to St. Mungo's immediately.

"Lilly was fine in a matter of days, though you can imagine how she was feeling with the information of her husband dead and her only son in a coma. It was almost a month before you came back to the world of the wake and while much of the Wizarding world was celebrating Voldemort's defeat by a baby no less, the Death Eaters had other plans and my Father just so happened to be the lead."

The Slytherin felt tanned arms foil around him as he was kissed lightly. Draco smiled at Harry thankful for the support because Merlin knew he would need it.

"It's okay Draco, take all the time you need," Harry whispered comfortingly.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself to continue. "I'll just start from first year, when you and I met for the first time. Just a little information, you didn't know who I was, your mother and Sirius wanted to raise you without much knowledge of wizards and magic and such.

"Anyway, before I was to enter my first year at Hogwarts, my father gave me a very specific assignment – to befriend a boy named Harry James Potter. I knew you had defeated the Dark Lord, my father would rave hatefully about you, he told me small details of his plan, but he said that I was not allowed to know them in detail, telling me that when he deemed me worthy of proper age I could go into 'business' with him. So because I was a good little Malfoy and wanted nothing more then to please my father I decided that upon entering Hogwarts I would make you my project.

"However, I was not prepared to meet you two weeks earlier in a rob shop. I remember the first time I laid eyes on you; you where everything I wasn't, unruly hair, beaming with innocence, ruffled sleeves from non-stop chewing and loved in every way. And I had no idea that this beautiful boy was Harry Potter, but I knew that I wanted you as my best friend, my play mate and my savior." Pausing to shuffle onto his back, Draco looked up distantly at the ceiling as if he where back to his eleven year old self.

"Well, you can imagine I obsessed over you every day after that – even though our first meeting didn't go so well. I was going to make you mine if it was the last thing I did. Then I came to Hogwarts and was shocked out of my retrieve when I found out the most perfect boy in the world, the boy at the rob shop was none other than Harry Potter. I couldn't understand my father's hatred for you, so for the first time in my life I decided to be Draco, not my father's molded sculpture, and I chose you. I promised myself I would make you hate me if it was the last thing I did, I would sacrifice all my wants and dreams just to save you from the man who called himself my father."

Harry saw the pain etched in Draco's features, how his normally sparkling silver orbs turned a steel cloudy gray, just like the Draco on the other side of the mirror – the Draco who still had a vile father, the Draco who was forced to live as someone he never wanted to be. He caressed his lover's cheek, letting him know that he was still there, and his heart swelled with such strong emotion for the pale blonde – he was so strong, so perfect and he was everything to Harry.

"It was when I came home that summer that everything changed," Draco continued blankly as he allowed his mask to fall into place. "My father could sense something different in me, he could see the hatred I held for him return and so he sent my mother away on business a week into summer. I knew that something was out of place when as soon as my mother left he asked me to go to my room and wait for him as discussions were always held in his study.

"I waited an hour, I don't even remember that hour – I was scared. The first thing he did when he came in my room is lock and silence the doors; it was a tactic he used to make me as frightened as possible. He didn't even ask me how my progress had gone with trying to befriend you – he already knew I'd failed him, betrayed him. He said, and I'll never forget this, 'You're no son of mine,' and then he muttered Crucio enough times to make me black out. When I woke up, he was sitting on my bed staring a hole through my soul like I was the most vile creature on the planet then he said, 'when you return to Hogwarts, Draco, you will befriend Harry Potter whether you wish to or not. You will not leave this room for the remainder of the summer and if you should try, I am sure a place in the Dungeon's would suit you fine.' Then he just left me there. I knew it was useless to fight him and I knew my mother would be gone for the remainder of the summer – she didn't know until the end."

If Harry hated Lucius Malfoy before, it was nothing compared to how he felt about the man now. He felt a pang of guilt for all the times he had told the other Draco how alike he and his father were, or how he was just another useless Death Eater in training. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry brought his attention back to the pale boy beside him.

"Anyway, right before my father and I arrived at Platform 9 ¾, he cast the Imperious curse on me; which I already knew was his plan and he told me how I was to befriend you, and then once I managed that, I was to take you to the chamber of secrets where my father would be waiting to cast the Imperious curse on you and order you to open it. He knew you could speak Parseltongue. So that's exactly what happened, my father, being on the Board of Governors was able to put me on the Quidditch team and pretend to be visiting Hogwarts to watch me play. Needless to say his plan seemed to work, he would cast Imperious on you and order you to set that snake on certain individuals and then he would cast a memory charm on you, I was always the one who lead you straight to him. "Anyway, in the end he brought you down to the chamber of secrets and ordered you to set the Basilisk on me, to kill me, but this time my father had lifted the Imperious curse off me, and I guess your elemental magic and your mother protection spell finally kicked in and ride you of the curse as well. You set the snake on my father, and well that was the last I remember before I blacked out."

Harry was utterly bewildered – everything was so different, his past, Gods even his present. A large part of him was secretly glad that he had been the one to kill Lucius Malfoy; he would do it again in a heartbeat to save Draco.

"What happened after that, with you and me and the other Death Eaters?" the Gryffindor questioned, his eyes held a far off look to them.

"Well Dumbledore contacted the ministry and dozens of Aurors were sent after the Death Eaters whom were still trying to avenge their Lord by going after you. It took them almost 3 years to capture the rest of them, but they did. All of them were given the kiss – the ministry didn't want to deal with any escapes.

"As for you, and me, well after that we were inseparable. My mother is literally in love with you for saving me and destroying Lucius. They never got along, and my mother had always been in love with Severus any way." Draco looked quickly at Harry, whom was looking disgusted by this new piece of information.

"So your mother and Snape are, well, um, married?"

The Slytherin laughed, Harry was so predictable. "Yes you prat, they are and you should be thankful, my mother put him in his place every time she heard him speak horribly to you."

Harry smirked; he was already begging to like Narcissa. "Wait, what did Slytherin and Gryffindor do once you and I became friends?"

It was Draco's turn to smirk. "Well the Slytherins love you. As soon as they found out you saved their Ice Prince from certain death, and were the second to ever open Salazar's layer, it was pretty much settled. As for the Gryffindors, well as you know, it took Weasley a rather long time to trust me, and me and Hermione hit it off as soon as I told her my story – we have a lot in common."

They sat in silence for a few moments; Harry was in deep thought as he remembered all the Slytherin did for him today. _I have to thank him_ the teen thought to him self – a smirk worthy of a Malfoy feel upon his lips.

In a flash Harry was straddling a very surprised Draco Malfoy, his growing erection pressing wantonly into his lovers.

"Hope you're not to tired for a… thank-you," whispered Harry, his voice husky and milked with lust.

Before Draco could even answer, Harry began putting open mouth kisses all along his pale, glossy neck, his ever beautiful collar bone and then inch by inch flicking his tongue onto Draco's perfect pink buds which grew hard as Harry continued licking them savagely.

"Oh Gods…" Draco breathed.

Finishing with Draco's nipples, Harry left a wet trail down the blonde's stomach and slowly began to tongue-fuck his navel causing the body beneath him to arch into the touch.

"Oh…yessss…don't stop," he whimpered reaching for the sheets, grasping them tightly.

In a matter of seconds, Draco's boxers where off and on the floor and before the blonde even realized it, his length was covered in the intoxicating heat of Harry's mouth.

"Oh my Gods…"

Draco's hand flew to Harry's raven colored hair, tossing his head back and moaning at the intoxicating feeling of his lover's wicked tongue. He continued to suck, humming softly causing the blonde to grip harder onto the sheets and inky hair. Slowly he slid a wet finger beneath his balls and encircled Draco's taut hole. It was the first time Harry had ever used his fingers on Draco, and it seemed to be having a rather pleasant effect as he was beyond being in control. Draco was thrusting his leaking cock into Harry's willing mouth and mumbling unfinished sentences. Just as Harry inserted the full length of his finger and began to suck in earnest, Draco's orgasm hit like a title wave. Before he even had time to warn his boyfriend, he was shooting deep within Harry's mouth, screaming his name.

He continued to lie panting and only minutes later could he feel Harry's breath on his neck and then the flavor of his own cum on those puffy lips. He let his lover control the kiss, allowing his screaming passion for a few minutes, until Draco flipped both over and worked his way down Harry's flushed bevy, devouring his weeping erection. Anchoring Harry's hips with his hands to keep from chocking when the Gryffindor began to thrust, Draco returned the favor of fingering Harry's pink hole and sliding the wet digit in, knuckle deep.

He worked Harry just as hard has he worked him, humming, sucking and flicking his tongue against the pulsing vain along the underside of Harry's engorged cock. His lover was groaning in response, throwing his head back and trusting in the cavern of Draco's mouth. Inserting a second finger into the tight heat was all it took for Harry to lose control and yell his lover's name while spilling his load.

Draco licked Harry clean; dousing a trail of kisses up the tanned flesh and stopped right at Harry's mouth. Again, their lips met, though they where both spent, and in a matter of minutes both boys where in the land of nod.


End file.
